


Caught Between Mercury Waves

by unluckyones



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: A Shit Ton of Side Pairings, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Exhibitionism, I Don't Know – Fantasy-ish(?), Infidelity, M/M, Masturbation, Tbh I Am So Sorry For This Mess, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 06:28:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11617878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unluckyones/pseuds/unluckyones
Summary: Sehun is sent to assassinate the youngest prince of the Kim dynasty. But he's caught between failure, southern waters, and the human embodiment of lust that takes form in grey eyes and silver hair.





	Caught Between Mercury Waves

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #10058 :  
> Sehun is an assassin sent to take down the Kim Dynasty’s youngest prince, Jongin. Yet the night Sehun finally gets into the royalty’s chamber, he arrives to find the prince in a compromising position (touching/fingering himself), Sehun’s strong waves of lust may or may not be the reason for the failure of his mission.
> 
> –
> 
> Firstly, a big hello to my lovely prompter. I um, had a lot of fun with this prompt (I don't know if you can tell or not) and I know that you didn't ask for a lot of the extra stuff (like all the damn side pairings) in this fic, and perhaps you were just looking for a pwp – BUT – I decided to be extra and added a whole lot of things. I really don't know how it got to this point because I was only planning on making this a pwp, but... this happened. But anyway, I hope that you enjoy the clusterfuck™ your prompt has become
> 
> I also apologise for all the people that had to deal with my constant whining whilst I was writing this. I love you all very much. And to the mods, I love you ♡

The night was quiet and the petals of the cherry blossom trees that floated along the water's surface were almost too beautiful for Sehun to admire. But he stopped and watched as more pink fell from the branches that hung overhead to colour the reflection of the sky. The palace rose high over the water and the kingdom of the East was too polished for Sehun's liking; trapped in an eternal spring. A warm breeze caressed over Sehun’s cheeks as he weaved his way through the draping branches of willow trees that masked his presence.

Sehun remembered how Yixing had ran his fingers through his hair; as well as the softness of his voice. He had _never_ questioned Yixing's motives. _Never_. But he couldn't help but raise a brow at the request that spilled from his lips. He would not have accepted it either – because the assassination of a prince was a lot to ask for – but Yixing was awfully _persuasive_ and Sehun could not say no; especially not when Yixing had invited him to his chambers and let Sehun have his way with him (and how could Sehun say no to royalty?).

Yixing had asked him to assassinate the youngest prince of the Kim dynasty. Jongin's name had spread far and wide and Sehun was no stranger to the stories that followed his name. He was rumored to be _god like_ with bronzed skin and silver hair that rendered him _irresistible_. Many had asked for his hand in marriage, to all to which were declined until as of recent.

Sehun thought that it was a smart move for Minseok to accept Chanyeol’s request for Jongin’s hand in marriage. The crown prince of the West was a legend of war. Chanyeol had led battalions with the phoenix on his back and Jongdae at his side. They had been friends for many years and it was to no one’s surprise that even the Phoenix prince had fallen for Jongin’s charms. The marriage would not only strengthen the bond between their families, but also strengthen the power of their kingdoms — and Sehun had not forgotten how powerful the West was.

The wedding ceremony was to happen within the coming of the new moon and Yixing had said that it was the perfect opportunity to strike (he was always one for drama), and had promised Sehun that he would have someone help him sneak into the palace.

Sehun made out a figure that stood not too far from the water’s edge. Even whilst being in the distance, Sehun could tell that this person had significant power within the palace, judging by the complexity of his robes. They were coloured purple like the small flowers that littered the ground beneath him. His sleeves draped down to the grass, almost reaching his feet and long blonde hair flowed down his shoulders in gentle waves even though the most of it had been pinned into a high ponytail. Sehun had always admired long hair as his own only came down to his chin; the strands at the front always came loose since they were too short to be tied back. The male gave him a pleasant smile, a delicate pull of his lips to which Sehun bowed his head at.

“Good evening,” Sehun straightened his posture and he received a chuckle in return. “Have you been waiting long?”

“Not really. I like the night.” He then brought his hand up to his face and tapped a dainty finger along his chin. “Oh Sehun, correct?”

“Yes.”

“I see,” His eyes passed over Sehun’s form; studying him, almost. “Yixing had always liked the strong, silent type.” He trailed off and hummed, only to raise a brow when a frown pulled at Sehun’s lips. “No need to be moody. I was only teasing you.”

“How do you know him?” Sehun tried not to sound defensive. “He had never mentioned you before.” _‘Tried’_ was the key word.

“I have been Yixing’s friend for a long time. Long before he became king — and long before he hired you to do his dirty work.” A grin quirked onto his lips. “My name is Byun Baekhyun,” he said in an airy tone, “I am the key to whether you fail this mission or not.”

Although there was playfulness in Baekhyun’s voice, Sehun knew that he was right. Baekhyun grinned triumphantly at Sehun’s sigh. “I brought you clothes,” He chuckled as Sehun grimaced at the lilac coloured silk. “We do not have all day,” Baekhyun then dutifully reminded him. “If you want to blend in, it would be best to put this on.”

Sehun narrowed his eyes. “You are not expecting me to change out here, are you?”

“Oh, but I _am_.” Baekhyun’s eyes sparkled with mischief. “We are both men, are we not?” he then said almost mockingly.

Sehun stared back at Baekhyun before he tangled his fingers into the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head and he was more than aware that Baekhyun was watching him. The air felt nice on his skin; the warmth of spring was mixed with something cooler and it sent a pleasant shiver down his spine. Sehun took the kimono-style wrap from Baekhyun’s hands and after he covered his torso, his lips thinned as Baekhyun’s eyes dropped lower.

“Pants, too.”

Sehun sighed and loosened the drawstring to his pants before he let the fabric fall from his hips and to his feet. He stepped out of them and accepted the clothing that was being offered to him and slid them up the length of his legs. He had never known the luxury of silk, but it would not be something that he would reject if Yixing offered to spoil him in the future.

“You will be my shadow. When in the palace is it important to be careful of what you say and do since you are a new face.” Baekhyun said. “If anyone asks, you were a whore that was being abused so I took you in to train you as a servant. You answer to me and me _alone._ Understood?”

“Was the whore part really necessary?” Sehun grumbled and blew away the hair that obstructed his vision.

“Yes. It makes things more exciting,” Baekhyun grinned. “You have until a few days just after the wedding to assassinate Jongin since he will be leaving for the West shortly after the night of the ceremony. Do _not_ fuck this up.”

 

–

 

Sehun had no talent in preparing tea. He had almost crumbled under the weight of Baekhyun’s glares and had to remind himself as to why he was here to save himself from throwing fine china against the wall. He spent a lot of time being Baekhyun’s shadow which resulted in familiarising himself with the layout of the palace; although he had yet to locate the princes’ rooms — Jongin’s in particular. But he supposed that would only come with time.

“Can you tell me about the princes?” Sehun asked once the sun began to set. Hues of pink and orange were cast over the kingdom in a beautiful harmony.

“What would you like to know?” Baekhyun grinned, almost fox-like in nature.

They were seated in the garden next to Baekhyun’s chambers. Sehun sat on the grass and reluctantly agreed into letting Baekhyun play with his hair.

“Anything and everything, I guess.” Sehun shrugged and Baekhyun combed his fingers through strands of black.

“Well,” he loosened the tie that held Sehun’s hair back and away from his face, “Minseok was recently crowned king, rightfully so since he is the oldest. He had no time to mourn for the death of his father since the kingdom needed a ruler. He is a kind man and cares for nothing more than the happiness of his people,” Baekhyun said. “I have been living in the palace for a long time, Sehun. Minseok was taught to rule from a young age and never had much of a childhood.”

Minutes passed before Baekhyun talked again. “Junmyeon is promised to the North. Yifan is powerful, and with the addition of Kim in the palace – the North would be unstoppable. But behind the pleasant smiles and the front he puts, Junmyeon _knows_ things. If Minseok was good at strategy, it is arguable that Junmyeon is better. It is said that he has spies within the palace.”

“Are you scared?” Sehun asked.

“Scared?”

“That you will be found out.” Sehun clarified. “You are not exactly doing the royal family any favours by letting an assassin into the palace.”

“If anything, Junmyeon probably already has his suspicions. But it would do him more harm than good by killing me. Jongdae likes me too much.”

“Prince Jongdae?”

“He is subtle about it, at least. It is cute. I am quite fond of Jongdae.” Baekhyun chuckled as he continued to plait Sehun’s hair. “But Jongdae is not like the other princes.”

“What do you mean?” Sehun found himself relaxing into Baekhyun’s touch.

“It is a trait in the East to have light hair, and while the other princes have hair that shines silver – Jongdae does not. He did not inherit that trait as he was born from a different womb.”

“And why was that?” Sehun asked, curiosity piqued.

“It is not uncommon for kings to have concubines, my dear assassin.” Sehun turned to see a somewhat fond smile on the Baekhyun’s face. “But it does not make him any less of a prince.”

“I have heard that he has been to war twice.”

“He has,” Baekhyun’s hands paused momentarily. “He always wants to prove himself even though there is no reason for it. Do not get me wrong, he is more than capable so I am not worried about him not returning...”

“But?”

“But,” Baekhyun began, “I still get worried.”

They fell into silence and Baekhyun let the plait in Sehun’s hair unravel as he returned his returned to his lap. The latter turned around and his hair obscured his vision. “Tell me about Jongin.”

“I guess that it is only fitting that you wish to know about the person whose life you will end.” Baekhyun’s laugh was light and airy despite the subject matter of their conversation.

“What is he like?”

“Jongin?” Baekhyun looked up and hummed before his eyes were back on Sehun. He brushed the hair out of Sehun’s face. “He is a sweetheart. The people love him and I can not think of one person in this kingdom who is not infatuated by him. Prince Chanyeol is no stranger to that despite how dense he is.”

“Then why would you assist in his assassination?”

“I have my own motives, Sehun. Motives that I must keep to myself.” Baekhyun said with a sly smirk. “Although, I believe that executing Jongin will be a challenge.”

“What do you mean?” Sehun said with thin lips.

“I fear that you will think with your _cock_ rather than your _head_.” Baekhyun pushed at Sehun’s forehead with his pointer finger.

“You underestimate me.” Sehun huffed. “I am a skilled man.”

“That may be so, but you have not _met_ Jongin.” Baekhyun tipped Sehun’s back with his fingers under Sehun’s chin. “Do not let his face fool you. Jongin is smarter than he lets on. Pretty faces are always deceiving, Sehun.” He smirked down at Sehun before he stood. “Why do you think I have lived in the palace for this long?”

 

–

 

Sehun met Jongdae first.

It was close to midday when he had followed Baekhyun out into the royal garden. Flowers were abundant in the East and they clustered along the water’s edge; only to spill into the stream and decorate the surface of the water. The sun was pleasant, and Sehun was starting to get used to the warmth of spring. A single cup that accompanied the tea pot on the tray he had in his hands. (“Jasmine,” Baekhyun had said, with what looked like a fond smile on his lips. “Jongdae’s favourite.”).

The people of the East had light hair and soft features. Jongdae was vastly different, with high cheekbones and hair that was dark like Sehun’s own. His presence demanded attention but Sehun kept his eyes low.

“Your grace,” Baekhyun said, “I have brought you tea.” He then motioned for Sehun to set the tray down and serve him a drink.

“Jasmine?”

“As always.”

“Thank you,” came Jongdae’s pleasant hum.

Sehun was a lot better in the act of pouring tea rather than making it. After he was done, he stepped back to stand behind Baekhyun.

“This one is new.” Jongdae said and Sehun’s eyes flickered up. Jongdae grinned and there was a hint of playfulness that glimmered in his eyes as he looked past Baekhyun to stare at Sehun. “Where did you find him?”

“My prince is observant as ever.” Baekhyun chuckled. “The poor thing was being beat in front of the whore house for not making enough money. I could not leave him there.”

“You are lucky,” Jongdae picked up the cup with a delicate hand and proceeded to take a sip. His eyes were on Sehun. “Baekhyun is a kind man.”

“He is very kind.” Sehun replied and Jongdae smiled.

“Have you run this by Minseok?” Jongdae looked back at Baekhyun.

“I have and fortunately, he had said that it was fine. It is Junmyeon who I have to worry about. But if anything, Sehun is my guard.” Baekhyun laughed. “If something were to happen to me, who would make you tea when you desire?”

“You do make a valid point,” Jongdae laughed lightheartedly. “Very well. I hope the palace will be a suitable home for you, Sehun.”

Sehun watched as Baekhyun and Jongdae conversed. It was clear that they shared a mutual attraction; the chemistry between them was natural and Sehun was ever more curious as to why Baekhyun would side with the enemy. But it was not his place to ask. Baekhyun was the only reason why he was allowed entry into the palace and he did not want to mess things up by overstepping boundaries.

 

–

 

Sunlight bled between marble pillars and refracted against the stained glass that glimmered above the entranceway to the King’s chambers. Subtle shades of pink and purple were cast onto Sehun’s skin as he stood behind Baekhyun. With a gentle fist, the latter knocked twice against the door before he retracted his hand. The doors rose high from the floor and opened wide to let them in.

“Minseok likes to read,” Baekhyun said quietly as they delved further into the room.

Sehun took note of the books that were scattered into various places of the room. “He must be very knowledgeable.”

“He is,” Baekhyun looked over his shoulder and flashed Sehun a smile. “He has collected books from all over the world.”

Some were piled into a heap whilst others were held open to a certain page by using a book as a paperweight and they spanned across the length of the table where Minseok sat. Sehun kept his head low, but he glanced up at Minseok through his eyelashes.

Minseok did not look anything less than royalty. Strands of silver framed his face from where the gold pin in his hair had failed to hold most of it at the crown, whilst the rest cascaded down his back. Minseok seemed to notice their presence but continued to read until his eyes met the end of the page.

“Baekhyun,” Minseok’s voice was soft. It reminded Sehun of Yixing. “Prince Chanyeol will be arriving sometime within the next two weeks. Have preparations been made for his arrival?” He pulled the pin free from his hair in order to draw away stray silver strands from his face by pinning it back into a loose bun. “I do not wish to deal with an unhappy Chanyeol, even if that possibility is highly unlikely.” He then chuckled at his own words.

“Everything has been running smoothly,” Baekhyun lifted his head and talked with ease. “A room has been prepared to accommodate him in the south-west of the palace. However, I do need to finalise some minor details with the Prince Junmyeon regarding the wedding ceremony.”

“Excellent.” Minseok nodded. His eyes were then on Sehun. They were a lighter shade of grey and although his features were softer than Jongdae’s, his eyes were sharper, more _intense_. “You must be Sehun.”

Baekhyun cast a look over his shoulder as Sehun looked up. He bowed his head lightly before he straightened his posture. “Yes, your majesty.”

“I am very sorry that you had to endure such circumstances.” Minseok said with a sympathetic smile and Sehun remembered that he was supposed to be from the whore house. “I hope that you have been adjusting to the palace well. Hopefully Baekhyun has not been too hard on you.”

“He has been a great teacher,” Sehun glanced at Baekhyun before he looked back to Minseok. “Although, I am still hopeless at making tea.”

“I did not think that it was possible for someone to burn water, but Sehun is a testimony to that.” Baekhyun snickered and Sehun’s frown deepened.

“It is an art that you will come to master in time.” Minseok said with a light smile on his lips.

“For your sake, I hope so.” Baekhyun laughed. Minseok chuckled, and Sehun had _almost_ blushed under the weight of Minseok’s stare.

 

“I take it that you are attracted to men in power?” Baekhyun mused as they walked out of Minseok’s chambers and deeper into the palace.

“What?”

“The tips of your ears are red, assassin.” Baekhyun chuckled. “But, I do understand. Minseok is an attractive man with a significant position of power. Did you perhaps feel _expensive_ whilst his eyes were on you?”

“It- It is not like that.” Sehun spluttered and Baekhyun cackled.

“What about Yixing?” Baekhyun teased. “After all, he is a king.”

“He is more than that. I do not care for status.” Sehun huffed. “Even if he was not a King, I would…”

Baekhyun stopped walking and turned to look at Sehun with a smug grin that played at his lips. “Would what?”

Sehun breathed in. He avoided Baekhyun’s eyes and examined the tapestry on the walls. He exhaled. “I would still love him.”

Baekhyun’s smile softened and Sehun’s cheeks were warm.

 

–

 

Light touched the East in a way that almost felt surreal; of pastel hues and an indescribable warmth that was different to what Sehun was used to. He felt extremely out of place with hair like ebony and eyes as dark as midnight. The florist was located in the heart of the city and he followed Baekhyun as they stalked through the town and he tried to ignore the stares that were being sent his way.

The florist was a kind man. “Han,” he said with a pleasant smile as he introduced himself.

Han had blonde hair that was a few shades lighter than Baekhyun’s. It was wavy and was pulled back into a loose ponytail. It was probably no longer than Sehun’s and his eyes sparkled in the light; a light wash of lavender that left Sehun staring, and he began to wonder if everyone in the East was ethereal in nature. He was passionate about flowers and talked animatedly to Baekhyun of the meaning behind each type or flower that he planned on using for the wedding.

“I do not care for symbolism, Han. Just make it look pretty.” Baekhyun said with a teasing smile.

Han looked offended. He was about to retaliate when when a third voice reached Sehun’s ears.

“Baekhyunnie?”

Sehun looked past Han and Baekhyun, and was met with the eyes of a little girl that looked at him with piqued curiosity. She had the same eyes as Han and there were flowers resting in the rivulets of her plaits.

“Come here,” Han said with a beckoning hand and she ran over to him. She hid behind Han, only to shyly look at Sehun from Han’s shadow. “There is no need to be shy.”

“Jieqiong-ah” Baekhyun pouted. “Where is my hug?”

Jieqiong walked into Baekhyun’s open arms and giggled when he picked her up and spun her around. Some of the flowers fell from her hair and onto the floor. Once Baekhyun let her feet touch the ground, he kneeled down until he was at her height and pointed at Sehun.

“This is Sehun,” Baekhyun said. “He is not from here, but he is a good friend of mine. I need to talk to your brother about something _very_ important. Do you think you can teach him how to make daisy chains? I tried to teach him, but I know that you would be a better teacher than I am.”

She puffed out her cheeks and turned toward Baekhyun before she fiddled with the ends of his hair, apprehensive since Sehun was still a stranger. Sehun was unsure of what to do. Luhan laughed and shook his head softly.

Sehun cleared his throat and also knelt down so that he was also eye level with her. He picked up a few of the stray flowers on the floor and tied them together very poorly. He held the failed chain on an outstretched palm. “Baekhyun is right. I am not very good at it.”

Jieqiong furrowed her brows at Sehun’s failure. She walked out of the Baekhyun’s embrace and toward him. She picked up the chain with gentle hands, her fingers light on Sehun’s palm. “You are doing it wrong,” she said. “You are not tying them together properly.”

“Do you think you can teach me how to tie them properly?”

Jieqiong looked over her shoulder to glance at Luhan who gave her a nod of encouragement. She then gave Sehun a shy smile. “Yes.”

 

Han’s garden was large, with a large variety of flowers and shrubs that was picturesque. Flowers spilled from the pots that hung from the ceiling. They draped down like curtains and soft gusts of wind caused petals to rain onto them. They sat in the middle of the garden and Jieqiong sat cross-legged in front of him. Blonde spilled over her shoulders as she tied daisy after daisy together. Sehun’s various failed attempts sat between them and he watched as Jieqiong tied the two ends of the chain together to form a circle.

She got up onto her knees and gracefully placed the flower crown onto Sehun’s head with a satisfied smile. She then settled back onto her calves. “Pretty.” She said.

“You think so?” Sehun asked and she nodded.

“Yes.” Jieqiong beamed. She picked up a few smaller flowers and decorated his dark tendrils with colour. “Almost as pretty as Baekhyunnie.”

Sehun chuckled and tucked her hair behind her ear. “What would I have to do to be prettier than Baekhyun?”

She looked up in thought before she drew her knees to her chest. “Your hair would have to be longer.” Sehun could see her smile over her knees as her dress shifted in the breeze. “If your hair was longer you would be like prince Jongdae. His hair is dark just like yours.”

“Have you met prince Jongdae?”

“I have.” Jieqiong hummed. “He said that he thinks Baekhyunnie is pretty, too.”

 

“You look good with flowers in your hair,” Baekhyun mused with a delighted hum as they walked back toward the palace. “The East suits you.”

Sehun brought a hand up to his hair and felt at the flowers embedded into the braids that Jieqiong had skillfully done. “It is nice here…” he trailed off, “But it is not home.”

“I suppose not.” Baekhyun chuckled. “After all, home is where the heart is — and yours is not here.”

Sehun did not answer but followed Baekhyun’s steps. “Jieqiong is very cute.”

“Is she not the sweetest?” Baekhyun said with sparkling eyes as he looked over his shoulder. “Although I can’t say the same thing about Han.” He made a face in distaste.

Sehun chuckled. “He is very handsome, though.”

“You think so?”

“Yes.” Sehun said truthfully.

Baekhyun paused to let Sehun catch up to him. Once Sehun was by his side, he linked his arm with Sehun’s. “I will let you in on a secret, my dear assassin.” Baekhyun leaned in close to whisper into his ears. “Even the king thinks that Han is handsome.”

“The king?” Sehun furrowed his brows. “As in Minseok?”

“The one and only,” Baekhyun said. “Minseok is not fond of flowers, but he insists on having Han visit every so often to have him decorate the palace with them.”

“Is the king allowed to have interest in a commoner?”

“Well,” Baekhyun began, “Yixing is interested in you.”

“I did not ask for your input on my relationship with Yixing.” Sehun huffed.

Baekhyun snickered and squeezed at Sehun’s arm playfully. “Yixing can do what he wants since he is king. Minseok has the same title, so who am I to say what he _can_ and _cannot_ do? His word has more value than mine.”

Sunlight streamed through the branches of the trees overhead and the wind shook at the leaves in a gentle movement.

“Jieqiong said that prince Jongdae thought you were pretty.” Sehun spoke after some time.

“Is that so?”

“Yes.”

Baekhyun did not say anything further but Sehun did not fail to notice the subtle smile on his lips.

 

Junmyeon’s eyes were piercing as he examined Sehun in a way that made him feel almost transparent. Junmyeon looked just as regal as Minseok did, with light hair and equally bright eyes. They were tinged blue and although he was talking to Baekhyun, his eyes never left Sehun. Minseok’s gaze made him feel warm. Junmyeon’s threatened to cause a cold sweat to run down his spine.

He nodded to what Baekhyun was saying. “I have everything under control, and Chanyeol is easy to please. Minseok has nothing to worry about.” Junmyeon stood with his arms crossed elegantly across his chest. “Have you spoken to Han about the flower arrangements?”

“I have, your grace.” Baekhyun said. “We have just returned from his estate.”

“Good.”

Baekhyun bowed lightly. “Is there anything else that I can help you with, your highness?”

Junmyeon hummed. “Do tell me more about this whore that you are so fond of.”

 _Whore._ The word sounded extremely degrading as Junmyeon spoke and Sehun hoped that his wince was buffered by Baekhyun’s chuckle. If Baekhyun was nervous, he did a very good job of not showing it. “He is pretty, no?”

“Very.” Junmyeon said. Sehun dared to look up and watched as Junmyeon examined him. His breath hitched as Junmyeon spoke. “Very pretty indeed.”

“It would be wrong of you to be interested in someone like Sehun, my prince.” Baekhyun teased. “Why be interested in a whore when the King of the North is enamoured by you?”

Junmyeon chuckled and the tension in the air softened slightly. “I am not interested, but merely intrigued.” His smile seemed more genuine this time, but Sehun did not rule out the possibility of it being a façade. “You must have some interesting stories to tell, Sehun.”

Sehun cleared his throat. “Interesting is definitely one way to put it, your grace.”

“Perhaps you should share them with me one day,” Junmyeon offered as he turned to leave. “I have always been fond of stories.”

 

“For a moment I feared that you were going to crumble.” Baekhyun said as he poured hot water into the pot in a steady stream.

“As was I,” Sehun paused. “He is intimidating.”

“He is.” Baekhyun spoke. “But you handled that better than expected.”

“I have learnt from the best.”

“There is no need to stroke my ego.” Baekhyun laughed. “But by all means, _do_ continue.”

 

–

 

Baekhyun had important matters that needed to be discussed with Jongdae in _private_ and had dismissed Sehun to spend some time on his own until further notice. He had considered visiting Han as an excuse to see Jieqiong but had disregarded the thought once he passed the royal garden. He stopped at the entrance and gazed out into the distance before he walked further into the midst of flowers and sunlight. Sehun could see the whole kingdom from where he stood as the garden overlooked the East in all of its glory.

“Hello.”

The voice that spoke was not one that Sehun was familiar with. He turned slowly and his eyes strayed from the landscape and settled on the figure sitting by the koi pond.

A smile was directed at Sehun; with eyes that seemed to be half asleep. It did not seem that he was displeased by Sehun’s presence. However, it was clear that he was not expecting company as his hair fell over his shoulders without the restriction of being pulled back. It cascaded down to his waist; a waterfall of silver which was the trademark feature of the royal family and Sehun knew that it was only a matter of time before he met Jongin.

“Good afternoon, my prince.” Sehun bowed. “I am sorry if I had intruded. I was not expecting anyone to be here.”

The laugh that filtered through the air was melodious and Sehun raised his head to meet Jongin’s eyes. They were crescented into half-moons and the air around him was calm.

“It is alright.” He said. “You are hardly intruding. The garden is open to those within the palace, and Han’s hard work deserves to be praised.”

“Han did this?” Sehun took another look around, and he recognised that the flowers were reminiscent of those from Han’s garden.

“He has an eye for colour.” Jongin hummed and the koi shimmered like jewels in the water.

“It is very beautiful.” Sehun said.

“It is beautiful,” Jongin smiled. “I must say, I have heard many things about you, Oh Sehun.”

“I am flattered.”

“The King is quite fond of you,” Jongin chuckled. “He has nothing but praise for you. Although, I am surprised that it took this long for us to meet.”

“You are a busy man, your highness.” Sehun watched as the water rippled when the fish touched the surface. “I am hardly worth the time.”

Jongin scoffed. “I am anything but busy. If sitting around and waiting for my wedding day meant that I am busy — then I am _extremely_ busy.”

Sehun lowered his head slightly. “I apologise.”

“There is no reason to apologise, Sehun.” Jongin’s smile was soft. “My boredom is not something that you should apologise for.”

The breeze was warm. The sky began to darken. Jongin smiled. The robe that Jongin wore was a different shade of purple to the one that Baekhyun wore. It was on the lighter side and reminded Sehun of the early morning. There were silver flowers that were stitched into the fabric. They were the most dense at the edges of his robe, clustered where Jongin’s feet met the floor and at the ends of his sleeves would have draped down to the ground if he were to stand. There were accents of pink; subtle details amongst the combination of silver and purple which complimented him nicely. He was not as fair as the other princes. The slight tan of his skin contrasted well with the lightness of his hair and Sehun thought that he was in fact – _beautiful_. He wondered why Yixing wanted him dead.

“Sehun?”

Sehun blinked. “Forgive me, I had spaced out for a moment. Did you ask something of me, your grace?”

“I hope that this does not come off as rude,” Jongin began, “But if you do not mind me asking, what was it like working in a place like you did before you came to the palace.”

Sehun took a few seconds to think. He had been to a few whore houses in his life, but had never worked in one despite the façade he had put up.

“It was not an easy life. There were many times where I was taken advantage of and if we did not make enough, we were beat for it.”

An apologetic smile pulled at Jongin’s lips. “Minseok had told me how Baekhyun had found you.” He said. “And I am glad that he did. A face like yours should not have been in the likes of a whore house.”

“I am afraid that I do not understand.”

“A face like yours is too pretty to put a price on.” Jongin grinned and Sehun was taken aback.

“You are too kind to me, your highness.”

“I am only stating the facts, Oh Sehun.” Jongin exhaled as he stood. “It was lovely meeting you, but I am afraid that I must retire for the night. It is getting late.”

The last few minutes of sunlight were upon them and Sehun looked out onto the horizon; and the light from inside the houses of commoners began to illuminate the kingdom. Baekhyun had not yet returned from seeing Jongdae and Sehun made note to tease him about it at a later date.

“Sleep well, your highness.”

“Thank you,” Jongin said as he began to leave. “I hope that you also have a pleasant slumber.”

 

–

 

As the wedding drew close, with Chanyeol’s arrival being closer, Sehun had found himself following Jongin as Baekhyun tended to his needs. They had talked of fabric, art and flowers whilst Sehun stood in the background. They had joined Jongin in the garden. The sun had just begun to set and Baekhyun had mentioned that it would not be long before the those from other kingdoms would travel to the east in light of the ceremony. Sehun had looked up then. He did not think that he would see Yixing so soon.

“Is there something on your mind, Sehun?” Jongin’s voice broke Sehun out of his trance.

Sehun cleared his throat. “Nothing in particular, your highness.”

“Sehun tends to space out sometimes,” Baekhyun said with a light laugh. “Do not mind him.”

“That is something you and Chanyeol have in common, Sehun.” Jongin chuckled. “His mind is always somewhere distant until someone manages to bring him back to earth.”

“And I suppose you are that person?” Baekhyun raised an eyebrow with a teasing smile.

“Do not be foolish, Baekhyun.” Jongin looked away. He rested his chin in his palm and hid his smile in his hand.

“Well he _did_ ask for your hand in marriage.” Baekhyun reminded him as if he had forgotten.

“He was quite persistent. I admired his efforts.”

“Are his efforts the only thing that you admire?” Baekhyun smirked.

“I may like you, but do not test me, Baekhyun.” Jongin retaliated. “I still have the power to exile you from the palace.”

Baekhyun gasped and held his hand across his chest in an exaggerated movement – but – there was a smile on his lips. “You would not.”

“No. I would not.” Jongin chuckled. “But, I am thankful that Minseok had agreed.”

“Of course he would have,” Baekhyun said. “He is a close friend of the royal family.”

“You are not wrong, Baekhyun.” The sun was warm and it seemed that Jongin liked to spend his time in the garden. “Although, I would not be surprised if my brother asked for your hand. Jongdae seems to be quite serious about you.”

In time that Sehun had known Baekhyun, he had never seen the latter become flustered. But Baekhyun sputtered, which enticed a laugh from Jongin and Sehun chuckled. Baekhyun cleared his throat and poured more tea into Jongin’s cup.

“Do not say things like that, your highness.” Baekhyun said.

“Very well,” Jongin chuckled. His eyes then settled onto Sehun. “What about you, Sehun? I am sure that you would have no problem in finding a partner. Has anyone caught your eye?”

Sehun was caught off guard by the question. He sought through faces of gentle features but everything had led back to Yixing, but the thought of marriage made his stomach twist uncomfortably. Sehun recognised the feeling as fear. It would be unlikely for them to wed.

“I,” Sehun began and wet over his lips. “I can not say that anyone has… Although, I do miss someone dearly.”

Baekhyun looked over his shoulder to give Sehun a reassuring smile. Jongin raised a brow.

“This person,” Jongin began. “Tell me about them.”

He knew that he had to be careful with his words, wary of Baekhyun’s warning that there was more to Jongin than he appeared. Sehun took a moment to think.

“He is a kind man. He speaks of music and poetry. He is gentle and… I think that he would like it here.”

Jongin nodded. “He seems lovely.”

“He is.”

 

Sehun stayed in the garden for a while longer, long after Jongin had retired for the night and after Baekhyun had left to rest. He looked down upon the city of lights before he turned to walk back into the palace. It was quiet; the soft echo of Sehun’s footsteps along the marble flooring was all he could hear above the silence. The tapestry on the walls told stories of light and the gift of flowers that the goddess brought to the East and Sehun’s eyes followed across careful stitching and intricate details.

Sehun stopped, suspended in the middle of the long-running hallway as he frowned to himself. There was a beckoning in the back of his mind that he could not ignore; a faint voice that he could _just_ distinguish. With piqued curiosity, Sehun followed the noise and it became louder as he neared the room not too far from where he had exited the garden.

Sehun paused. The darkness had heightened his senses and Sehun’s breath hitched at the sound of what he recognised to be a moan that filtered through the cracks of the door. He should not intrude. It would be wrong to do so, but the cry from the other side of the door had Sehun grasping at the handle. The cry was cut off by a strangled moan and Sehun found himself opening the door slightly; wide enough to peer inside but not wide enough to let himself be seen.

The light of the moon illuminated the room to an extent. Sehun’s eyes travelled from the floor and then upward. He made out the edge of the bed, and followed the ripples of the sheets to where he made out _someone_ on the bed.

Sehun dared to open the door wider and his breath was caught in his lungs when he recognised strands of silver. It was not Minseok, whose chambers were on the opposite end of the hallway. It was not Junmyeon, whose room was next to Minseok’s. It was not Jongdae, whose hair would have blended into the night.

It was Jongin, whose smile was gentle as he talked earlier in the afternoon. It was the same Jongin who sat by the koi pond and glanced up at Sehun with sleepy eyes as the wind combed through his hair. It was _Jongin_. The same one Sehun was watching now.

He was spread provocatively on the bed with his face buried into the pillows and his fingers buried into his ass. Sehun did not know if Jongin knew that he was watching as he let another moan slip through his lips. Heat began to spread under Sehun’s skin, from the tips of his fingers and then south.

Sehun stood frozen as Jongin arched his back and pleaded to one in particular as he pushed back against himself and his moans grew progressively louder as he chased his climax. Sehun watched as Jongin came undone as he stretched himself, _pleasured_ himself.

Sehun’s eyes widened when Jongin came untouched as his body trembled in the moonlight. There was a flare of confused arousal that burned under Sehun’s skin as he turned on his heel which he tried to will away.

 

–

 

Sehun did not tell Baekhyun of what he saw, but the image of Jongin spread out on the sheets lingered in the back of his mind — a somewhat distant memory that only resurfaced once he met Jongin’s eyes. It was hard to ignore, especially when Jongin’s smile was sweet and all Sehun could see was sin. Perhaps his mind was playing tricks on him and what he saw that night was a mirage, but it was so vivid that it _had_ to be real.

 

–

 

It was a quiet day and Sehun was lost in his thoughts. He felt homesick. He had voiced the thought to Baekhyun who gave him a small smile. Baekhyun, as persuasive as he usually was, had convinced Sehun to unwind by taking a bath with him. The hot springs located within the palace was not somewhere Sehun had visited before. The water sparkled beautifully under the sunlight and steam rose from the surface in gentle wisps. The bath stretched far and wide, similar to that of a pool. The smell of jasmine and essential oils wafted through the air and Baekhyun had said that the princes used to bathe here together when they were younger.

Sehun undressed and stepped into the water. The tension from between his shoulders bled and he began to relax as the heat caressed his skin. There was movement, which was accompanied by a gentle splashing. Ripples spread across the water’s surface and Sehun looked over his shoulder to find Baekhyun grinning at him. The latter sat on the first step of the pool, where the water was shallow and pulled Sehun back to sit between his legs.

“Your hair is getting long now,” Baekhyun said as he ran his fingers through Sehun’s now wet hair. It was matted against his skin and the ends tickled at his shoulders.

Sehun reached up to slick it back and away from his face. “This is the longest it has ever been in a long time.”

Baekhyun pampered him by rubbing expensive oils into his skin and let flowers float across the water. It was intimate – the way that Sehun sat between Baekhyun’s legs, with his back against his chest. Baekhyun was the only person he could rely on, he was in a foreign land with nowhere that he could call home. Baekhyun was the closest thing that he could find refuge in.

“I miss him,” Sehun said quietly.

“I know that you do,” Baekhyun’s voice was just as soft as he tucked Sehun’s damp hair behind his ear. “I know that he misses you too.”

Sehun did not say much after that.

Baekhyun had a talent for singing. His voice was sweet, melodious, as it echoed off the marble. He sang of songs that Sehun didn’t know but found comfort in despite not knowing their origins.

“Sehun,” Baekhyun had said after some time, his fingers carded through Sehun’s hair. “I think that it is time that we should get out.”

Sehun opened his eyes and blinked away the blurriness in his vision. His fingers were pruney and despite his skin being slightly red, he was relaxed. He turned in Baekhyun’s hold so that they were face to face.

“Feeling better?”

“Yes. Thank you,” Sehun said, “For tonight.”

“My dear assassin,” Baekhyun began. _Assassin_. It was almost as if he had forgotten what he was. “I know what it is like to be alone in a place that is not home.” He paused and cupped Sehun’s cheek with a gentle hand. “I may not be Yixing, and you may not be Jongdae — but I want you to remember that I am always here for you.”

Sehun exhaled and his eyes dropped to to where Baekhyun’s lips were parted. “As am I.”

Baekhyun noticed. He hummed before his other hand mimicked the other. Sehun’s face was now cradled in his palms and the moisture in the air had caused Baekhyun’s hair to become wavy; more than it usually was. He had thought Baekhyun’s eyes were grey, but up close they were a pale green.

Sehun found himself to be lost in them.

Baekhyun leaned in and drew Sehun closer in the process. The water rippled between them and Sehun’s pulse quickened. Their lips were close to touching, but instead, Baekhyun kissed cheek. He then kissed Sehun’s forehead tenderly.

When Baekhyun pulled away, the fox-like grin on his that Sehun was used to had returned to his lips. “Were you expecting me to kiss you, Sehun?”

Sehun was more than certain that there was a blush on his cheeks. He sputtered and looked away. “I- I was not.”

“Do not get me wrong, assassin. You are an attractive man. And I know that I am beautiful,” Baekhyun ignored Sehun’s scoff, “But, we are both too loyal to our own hearts. Perhaps we would have worked out in another life.”

“You have it wrong-” Sehun stuttered. “It was in the heat of the moment. I do not-”

Baekhyun’s laugh was loud and Sehun was tempted to drown himself from embarrassment. “I was just teasing you, Sehun. You are cute when you are flustered.”

“I hate you.” Sehun grumbled.

“You do not.” Baekhyun grinned. “And I can prove it.”

Sehun narrowed his eyes. “Prove it, then.”

Baekhyun smirked. “Okay.”

He took Sehun’s face in his hands once more and whilst Sehun was expecting Baekhyun to repeat the same actions as he did before, he proved Sehun wrong by slanting his mouth over his. Sehun’s eyes widened. He was left frozen as Baekhyun kissed him.

He could see the subtle blush on Baekhyun’s cheeks when his mouth left his; their faces were still in close proximity. “If you hate me so much, I _dare_ you to kill me.”

“I-” Sehun was at a lost for words, “I would never even think of killing you.”

“See? I told you that you do not hate me.” Baekhyun grinned triumphantly. “And here I was thinking that I would have gotten a better response by adding tongue. If I knew that it was that easy to make you become embarrassed, I would have kissed you earlier.”

Sehun hid his face in his hands. “Please, stop.”

Baekhyun cackled as he rose and almost slipped against the tile in the process. Sehun caught him before he fell and Baekhyun wiggled his brows.

“Romantic.”

“I could drown you right now and no one would know that it was me.” Sehun said but his words were empty.

 

–

 

In many ways, Jongdae was much like Baekhyun. They were both the enablers of second hand embarrassment and Junmyeon made a face in distaste at Jongdae’s joke whilst Minseok and Jongin laughed. Sehun could see why they matched well.

“Sehun,” Junmyeon’s eyes were on him. “Seeing that all of us are gathered here, why don’t you share one if those stories you promised me?”

“What stories?” Jongdae mused and Baekhyun raised a brow.

“Sehun had promised me that he would tell me stories from when he used to sell himself for money.”

“Brother…” Jongin trailed off and gave Sehun an apologetic smile.

“Sehun, you do not have to share anything with us if it makes you uncomfortable.” Minseok said after he sent Junmyeon a pointed gaze.

“It is fine,” he said after some time. “I am a man that keeps my promises.”

“As every man should.” Junmyeon said and Minseok sent him a short glare.

“I,” Sehun began. He was sure of where his words would lead, but hoped that his lie was convincing. “I was a dancer. It was my job to not only please, but to entertain.”

“What is the difference between a dancer and a… pleaser?” Jongin asked carefully.

“To be honest, your highness, there is not much difference. It is just that the sex costs extra.”

“I am curious as to why you were lacking clients, Sehun. You are definitely a pleasant sight to look at.” Junmyeon said. But it did not feel like a compliment.

“I was too masculine, and did not have the same qualities as the people from this land,” He began. “I did not look like someone who the lords thought they could dominate and have their way with.”

Minseok frowned and picked up his cup. “And they beat you for not making enough money? Perhaps I should take a look into how things are being run-”

“I will look into it.” Junmyeon interrupted. “You should not be seen in a place like that. The commoners might misinterpret things.”

Minseok sighed and nodded. “Okay. I put my trust in you, brother.”

Junmyeon looked back to Sehun. “You said that you were a dancer?”

“Yes, your highness.”

“Dance.”

“I beg your pardon.”

“Dance for us.” Junmyeon inclined his head back slightly and an authoritative air rolled off of him in waves.

 _“Junmyeon.”_ Minseok warned.

“That is quite a request, brother.” Jongdae’s voice was pleasant, light and airy despite the tense atmosphere.

Sehun wet over his lips with his tongue. There were eyes on him; some where curious, whilst others seemed to be menacing. Junmyeon raised a brow and Sehun swore that there was a smirk that played at his lips. Baekhyun, however, did not look too worried.

Sehun breathed in. He did know how to dance. Yixing had taught him to be fluid; to move like water and to feel the music as it flowed through his body. Except, there was no music, and Yixing was not here. Sehun exhaled and he smiled gracefully.

“I would be honored to dance for you.”

“Excellent.” Junmyeon grinned.

The breeze of the early afternoon was cool on his skin and caressed his face as he remembered the sound of stringed instruments and gentle singing. He bent his body to the symphony in his mind, recalling the way Yixing had guided his movements; with his hands on Sehun’s body — on his hips as he whispered praises into his ears.

The tie for his hair came loose and Sehun’s hair framed dark around his face as he danced. He could hear the echo of Yixing’s voice in his mind. _”Water is unpredictable. Gentle at times, whilst unforgiving at others. Be gentle, but not forgiving. Every performance should be one that is remembered.”_

They were watching him — entranced — and Sehun decided to be daring. He locked eyes with Junmyeon as he rolled his hips. After all, he was a supposed to be a _whore_ , and Junmyeon let out a surprised chuckle; but it did not seem that he was displeased.

Baekhyun raised a brow with a coy smile, and the look on Minseok’s face was somewhat similar. Jongdae seemed impressed and his eyes watched Sehun’s movements carefully as he graced across the floor. Jongin’s expression was neutral but he looked away shyly when their eyes met.

Sehun’s breathing was laboured as he slowed to a stop, chest heaving slightly. He bowed before straightening his posture. His hair tie was nowhere to be found and he settled for darkness to pass over his vision as the wind blew his hair over his eyes.

“Very well done, Sehun.” Junmyeon clapped. “Out of curiosity, have you perhaps spent some time in the South?”

“Why do you ask, your grace?” Sehun asked. The South was home – where Yixing was.

“I had seen that style of dance before.” Junmyeon began. “The South is well known for the arts, moreso for dancing. It is an acquired skill to dance that way and I know that it can only be learnt through teaching.

Sehun could see Baekhyun in his peripheral vision. A flicker of a worried expression passed over his features. Although, he had nothing to worry about.

“I enjoy art, your highness. I had spent some time travelling before I came to the East and the South was my last stop before I came here. I wanted to learn their way of dance since I had always thought that it was beautiful.”

Junmyeon hummed and nodded. “It is very beautiful indeed,” and his smile was less sinister than it was before.

“What is it like there?” Jongin’s voice caused Sehun’s head to turn. There were curiosity in his eyes.

“The kingdom floats above the water; houses are clustered together and are connected by paths of crystal that rise above the sea and the water glows from where the gondolas pass over it.” Sehun said. “It is beautiful there.”

“Ah yes, that is how I remember it being from when we had last visited. Right, Junmyeon?” Minseok smiled at the memory.

“It is still vivid in my mind,” Junmyeon said. “Perhaps we should go and visit sometime soon.”

 

It was a while later when they had left the royal garden. Minseok and Junmyeon chatted amongst themselves of books and the upcoming wedding. Jongin had trailed behind, and strayed away from Jongdae as they walked. Jongin slowed to a stop and Baekhyun took is as a cue to go ahead. He caught up to Jongdae and followed at a safe distance behind him. Sehun smiled when Jongdae held out his arm for Baekhyun to take; and Baekhyun took it.

Sehun bowed his head. “Is there something I can help you with, your grace?”

“Rise, Sehun. Everything is okay.” Jongin began and Sehun met Jongin’s eyes. “Actually, I would like to apologise.”

“Apologise?”

“About Junmyeon,” Jongin began. “He should not have asked you about your personal life, or for you to dance – but he tends to be a person who cares about status. Please do not take anything he does too personally.”

“I shall keep that in mind.” Sehun said. “Thank you, your highness.”

The smile that Jongin had on his lips was subtle, but beautiful.

 

–

 

Jongin often slept in obscure places within the palace. Sehun and Baekhyun had found him in Minseok's study earlier in the day, slumped over a pile of books with his hair falling over his face. It was unusual, as Jongin spent most of his time in the garden and Minseok had a fond smile on his lips when Baekhyun had asked him as to why Jongin was napping at Minseok’s desk instead of his bed.

"He was reading, but fell asleep not too long ago."

"Following in your footsteps, I see?" Baekhyun said.

Minseok chuckled. "Junmyeon does not like to read, and Jongdae has not touched a book since he was young. Maybe one day Jongin's collection will be bigger than mine."

 

–

 

Sehun had not ventured out of the palace without Baekhyun. It was different, being on his own, and Sehun took more time to take in his surroundings; the smell of street food and spring. Children ran past him with streamers in their hands and Sehun found himself tangled in laughter and coloured ribbon. They left him with smiles, with gifts of flowers that were now embedded into his hair. He thought of Jieqiong.

He continued to walk and found himself standing in front of Han’s estate. It was close to sunset and Sehun was not sure as to whether he should proceed with visiting, but as soon as he began to step away, the door for the opened and he heard Han’s surprised gasp.

“Sehun?”

Sehun turned and bowed lightly. “Good afternoon.”

“What brings you to this side of town? Did Baekhyun need something?” He looked past Sehun with furrowed brows.

“Ah, no. Baekhyun is not here, only myself.”

Han’s fingers delicately brushed against the petals from the pots at his side. “Was there perhaps something I could help you with?”

“Actually, I came here to see Jieqiong.” Sehun said.

Han blinked before a grin stretched onto his face. “Really?”

“Yes.”

“Well then, come in.” Han opened the door and gestured for Sehun to enter. “I hope that you are hungry. Dinner should be ready soon.”

Sehun was fond of Jieqiong and it appeared that the feeling was mutual as she ran into his arms when he outstretched them for a hug. He scooped her up into his hold and she giggled and pinched at his cheeks playfully. Han chuckled and shook his head from the kitchen.

Sehun ate well and was in good company. Han humoured him and Jieqiong marvelled at how his hair had grown from the last time they had met.

“I was surprised,” Han began, “It’s not too often when we get visitors. Most people just come here for the flowers.”

“I am sorry to intrude.”

Han scoffed. “If you were intruding, I would have not let you past my front door.”

“You should visit more, Sehunnie.” Jieqiong said with a mouthful of food and swung her legs beneath the table and Han pet the back of her head with affection.

Sehun said his goodbyes with promises to visit soon. The walk back to the palace was peaceful and Sehun exhaled into the night. Even at dusk the flowers seemed to glow.

The palace was quiet. There were few servants that had last minute errands to run, but other than that, there was no one else in sight. Sehun made his way toward his chambers, which was located deeper into the palace and past was just past the royal garden. He walked slowly and became lost in his thoughts with each passing step. The date of the wedding was close, and so was Jongin's impending death.

Sehun paused once he reached Jongin's chambers, and his train of thought was derailed as he was left staring at the door. He thought back to the night where he witnessed Jongin spread out on the bed, _pleasuring_ himself and Sehun had not quite rid himself of the memory. Sehun breathed in slowly as his eyes began to focus in the darkness and his senses heightened. He frowned. It was almost as if he could hear the echo of Jongin's moans in his mind; and his stomach twisted, a sinful reminder of what he saw that night.

However, his imagination was not playing with him. Faint noises filtered into the hallway and Sehun subconsciously walked toward Jongin's door as curiosity had gotten the better of him. His heart was beating fast in his chest, breath held in his lungs as he rested his hand on the handle. He would not know what would happen if he were to be caught, and he was scared of what would become of him – but that did not stop him from slowly turning the handle and opening the door.

It was like deja vu, and Sehun slowly exhaled as he looked inside. Where there was previously darkness, there was now light within Jongin's chambers. The soft glow of candlelight illuminated the room and Sehun's hold on the handle tightened once his eyes reached the bed.

Jongin was on his back, leaning against the headboard as he pushed his fingers into himself whilst his other hand stifled the moans that threatened to leave his lips. His eyes were closed, head thrown back and his skin glistened with sweat as he continued to thrust his fingers into himself languidly.

Sehun's hold on the handle faltered and he tangled his fingers into the fabric of his pants, and his fingers twitched when Jongin moaned. Sehun dared to open the door wider and he tried to ignore the fact that he was watching Jongin pleasure himself for a second time, as well as his fingers inching closer toward his crotch.

Jongin's back arched. Sehun's breath hitched. Jongin moaned. Sehun exhaled shakily as he cupped himself through the silk of his pants. He was not hard, but he could feel his cock begin swell as Jongin slid what seemed to be a _third_ finger into himself.

He trailed his free hand up his body, starting from his abdomen and then up toward his chest. He flicked at his nipple at gasped. Sehun wondered if Jongin knew he was watching — if Jongin knew that Sehun’s eyes were following diligently as his hand ventured back down, curling around his length as he pushed his fingers deeper into himself. He wondered if Jongin knew that Sehun was touching himself, that _he_ was the catalyst to Sehun’s lust; the steady burn of arousal under his skin.

Jongin rolled his hips, the crown of his cock disappeared into the enclosed circle of his fist only to reappear seconds later. It was almost as if Sehun could see the glisten of precome at the tip from where he was standing.

Sehun’s fingers toyed at the drawstring of his pants. It was wrong to watch Jongin like this, to watch him indulge in an act that was so intimate and Sehun reminded himself that he was inclined to assassinate Jongin sometime soon — but — that did not stop him from sliding a hand into his pants.

He hissed lowly. A hushed curse fell from his lips as he cupped himself without the feeling of fabric meeting his skin. He watched as Jongin continued to grind into his hand, as well as down onto his fingers. Pleasure was written across his features; the way his brows were knit together, lips parted slightly and wet from where licked over them and Sehun groaned softly.

He could tell that Jongin was close. The whines caught in his throat edged onto the line of becoming choked sobs as he shook his head from side to side. Sehun clenched his teeth as he slowly dragged his hand down his length. His hips stuttered forward when Jongin came with a loud moan that caused a shudder to race through Sehun’s body. He was more than hard and Jongin drew his fingers from himself with a shaky sigh. He then turned to lay on his side, which was in the direction of the door and Sehun stumbled backward, panic stricken. What if Jongin knew?

Sehun did not look back over his shoulder as he backed away. He refused to think of Jongin once he entered his chambers, closed his door behind him, and harshly pull his pants down. He refused to think of Jongin as he spat into his palm and stroked himself, yet Jongin danced behind his eyelids and the memory of Jongin’s moans echoed in his ears.

Sehun groaned as his head met the back of the door, eyes closed and breathing heavy since he was being rougher than usual. The flicks of his wrist were sporadic as Sehun chased his climax. He remembered how Jongin’s spine arched off the bed and how his hair cascaded over his shoulders and down his waist.

Sehun slammed his free hand back against the door as he came, groan deep and uninhibited as the fucked out, post-orgasm look that Jongin had on his face flashed before his eyes. Sehun’s vision swam, his breath was laboured, and his body was warm as he stared down at his come streaked hand.

 

–

 

"Good morning," Jongin's voice was quiet as he passed Sehun in the hall. He had not expected to see Jongin this early in the morning as he usually woke up later in the day. The sun was warm and Sehun bowed lightly.

"Good morning," He said and lifted his head once Jongin had instructed him to do so.

"Sehun, may I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

"Have I perhaps done something to make you dislike me?" Jongin tilted his head slightly and there was a hint of a pout on his lips as he talked.

"What would make you think that, your highness?"

"You seem," Jongin paused, "Distant – cautious, almost. You do not quite meet my eyes like you used to."

Sehun frowned lightly. Had he been that transparent? He supposed that he _did_ avoid Jongin's curious stares and kept his distance when he was near. He swallowed and tried to will away sinful thoughts. He licked over his lips before he bowed deeply. "I apologise. There has been a lot on my mind lately. It was not my intention to be rude."

"It is alright, Sehun." Jongin drew near and his fingers graced Sehun's shoulder. "I had feared that there may have been bad blood between us. But, I am glad to know that I was merely overthinking."

"I am sorry-”

“Do not be sorry, Sehun. Misunderstandings happen.” He squeezed at Sehun’s shoulder gently before he dropped his hand back to his side.

“May I ask why my prince is awake? You are usually still asleep at this time.”

Jongin chuckled at Sehun’s choice of wording. He hid a smile into his hand at the mention of _‘my prince’_ before he talked. “I overheard Junmyeon and Baekhyun last night. It is said that Chanyeol would be arriving today. I thought it would be nice if I prepared some things for his arrival.” There was fondness in Jongin’s voice; the same kind of fondness that Baekhyun had when he spoke of Jongdae and perhaps — when Sehun spoke of Yixing.

“Do you need my assistance?” Sehun asked.

“It is kind of you to offer, but I believe that I should be fine.” Jongin said. “I am sure that Baekhyun would need your assistance more than I do.”

They parted ways shortly after and when Baekhyun found him, he spoke in hurried words of things that had to be done for Chanyeol’s arrival.

 

Prince Chanyeol contrasted greatly against the backdrop of the East. Sehun’s eyes had now adjusted to pastel colours and softness but Chanyeol stood tall, with long, flaming, red hair that blew like fire in the wind. He was dressed in black, with accents of gold and red that accentuated his features. Sehun eyed the phoenix that was embroidered along the length of his robe and his eyes stopped at the sword that was attached to his hip. His presence was loud and Sehun’s eyes had not strayed from him since he had arrived.

He was a fraction taller than Sehun, but towered over Baekhyun as he neared them. He beamed at them with a bright smile and the black of his clothes did not seem as dark anymore.

“Baekhyun,” Chanyeol began. His voice was deep, a smooth timbre that rumbled deep from within his chest. “It has been a while.”

Baekhyun bowed. “It certainly has. I hope that your travels were safe.”

“It was a long trip, but it was nothing that I could not handle.” Chanyeol said. He then grinned at Sehun. “I do not believe that we have met before.”

“He is new,” Baekhyun explained. “My assistant, if you will.”

Chanyeol leaned in and Sehun was in awe of the intense gold that shimmered in his irises. “Congratulations on making it this far. Baekhyun can be a pain.”

“ _You_ are the one who is a pain.” Baekhyun frowned in distaste and Chanyeol laughed while he drew Sehun in under his arm. Sehun was not used to Chanyeol’s affections and laughed awkwardly.

“What is your name?” Chanyeol asked as he pulled away.

“My name is Oh Sehun.” He said and noted how the tips of Chanyeol’s ears were slightly pointed, the line of his jaw sharp, but his eyes were childlike as he looked at Sehun with curiosity.

“It is nice to meet you, Sehun.”

“Likewise, your highness. I have heard many stories about your triumphs at war.”

Chanyeol chuckled. “I wonder how true those stories are.”

“I also wonder how true they are.” Baekhyun commented off-handedly and much to Sehun’s surprise, Chanyeol pouted. Baekhyun scoffed and rolled his eyes playfully before he talked. “A room has been prepared for you if you wish to rest.” He said as he turned to walk back into the palace.

“Was it quiet whilst I was gone?” Chanyeol asked as he followed Baekhyun into the palace.

“It is always quiet where your presence is lacking.” Baekhyun chuckled. “But, I am sure prince Jongin would be pleased to hear of your arrival.”

“Well one can only hope.” Chanyeol said with a small smile.

 

Chanyeol was welcomed with a dinner and a night of celebrating within the palace. He wrestled with Jongdae, the pair looking like mix of fire and lightning before they laughed and told stories of battle. He had also came bearing gifts. He had given Minseok a book from his father’s library, gave Junmyeon a firebird’s quill and gifted Jongdae a new sword. Chanyeol then reached his robe and pulled out a pin, to which he gave to Jongin. It was of pure gold and shimmered in the light. The gold was shaped into a flame and was decorated with small rubies that glowed when they caught the light. He took the honour of putting it in Jongin’s hair, taking out the one he had in and replaced it with his own.

“A reminder that I am always with you.” Chanyeol said.

 

Sehun thought that Chanyeol and Jongin complimented each other nicely. The sharpness of Chanyeol’s features were balanced out by Jongin’s ethereal nature, and the colours of their hair contrasted like fire and ice. But despite Chanyeol’s seemingly intimidating nature, he was anything but. He was gentle and Sehun had caught him linking his fingers with Jongin as he pressed his lips to Jongin’s knuckles.

“They had known each other since they were children. The late King and Chanyeol’s father had been great friends. They fought alongside each other in three wars, and it would seem that Jongdae and Chanyeol are following in their footsteps.” Baekhyun said when he noticed that Sehun was staring.

“Chanyeol had always liked Jongin. He was not subtle about it, either,” Baekhyun laughed at the memory. “We had all thought that it was infatuation, but as time passed and as they grew up, it was clear that it was more than mere infatuation.”

Sehun stayed silent. He continued to listen as Baekhyun talked, watching as Chanyeol sneezed and Jongin laughed. “Jongin was always a little bit shy. He did not know how to convey his feelings in the past, but in recent years he had come out of his shell. He was the one who asked Minseok to agree to Chanyeol’s request for his hand.”

“They look good together.” Sehun said.

“They do, do they not?” Baekhyun grinned. “What are you going to do when the time comes?”

Jongin threaded daisies together and crowned Chanyeol’s head with them. They were very much in love and Sehun was ever more curious as to why Yixing wanted Jongin dead. But he never asked questions. He never did.

 

–

 

The wedding was a week away and royalties from the neighbouring kingdoms had slowly started to gather into the East and took temporary residence within the palace. The atmosphere was lively. It was filled with chatter and Sehun was not sure as to what he would do once he saw Yixing again.

The King of the North was taller than Chanyeol. He had long black hair that was tied loosely at the ends, and he wore a light green that complimented the emerald of his eyes. A tattoo ran down the column of his neck; it started from behind his left ear, extended down and ran along the skin of his shoulder to disappear beneath his clothes. It was in a language that Sehun did not know, but he examined it from where he was standing and wondered what the script said. Sehun was not easy to intimidate, but Yifan’s sharp stare had pierced through his chest. Although, his eyes softened once he smiled, eyes creased at the corners and teeth blindingly white. He had welcomed Junmyeon into his embrace once they crossed paths and Sehun noted how content Junmyeon looked in Yifan’s arms.

“It has been a while,” Yifan said. Junmyeon replied with words from a foreign language and Yifan smiled. “I have also missed you greatly.”

Yifan got along well with Minseok. They talked in the same language that Sehun could not recognise and Baekhyun whispered into his ears, "Yifan speaks from a different mother tongue – and it is said to be one of the hardest languages in the world."

"But Minseok and Junmyeon can converse without any problems?"

Baekhyun chuckled. "Have you forgotten that Minseok likes to read and that Junmyeon likes to travel? The people of the North are of an ancient race that are much older than ours. Have you ever been to the North, Sehun?"

"I have not."

"Neither have I," Baekhyun said. "But I have heard that the Northern lights are beautiful from the mountain's summit. I want to go there one day."

“Perhaps Jongdae will take you.”

Baekhyun scoffed and pushed at Sehun’s arm. “Quiet, you.”

Sehun had been preparing tea when Baekhyun had found him later in the day. There was a grin on his face, as if he knew something that Sehun did not.

He raised a brow and his lips thinned. “Are you going to say something,” Sehun began, “Or are you going to continue to look at me as if you want to eat me?”

“Is that an invitation?” Baekhyun sneered. Sehun glared. “If you do not stop glaring at me like that I will not tell you the good news that I have."

Sehun sighed and placed the lid back onto the teapot and sealed in the steam that fought to escape. "What is it?"

"He is here."

"Who is here?" The furrow between Sehun's brows deepened and Baekhyun rolled his eyes.

"Oh, I do not know. Who else would I be talking about, assassin?" Baekhyun said sarcastically.

Sehun's eyes widened slightly. "Wait, you mean?-"

"Yes." Baekhyun's face softened, but his smile was just as bright. "He has arrived.”

Sehun followed Baekhyun into the royal garden. He held the tray in his hands as his heart beat strong against his ribcage and his pulse was loud in his ears. It had been a long time since he last saw Yixing and tried to find him amongst the crowd. He eyes found Jongin first. He stood with Chanyeol and his arm was wrapped around Jongin's waist. Junmyeon was talking with Minseok of last minute preparations and the latter thanked Baekhyun with a quiet voice when he was offered tea. It looked as if Yifan's tattoo glowed in the light; a soft green hue that glowed around black script and Sehun's breath stopped when he looked a little past Yifan.

Yixing still looked the same. He never liked tying his hair back, and it cascaded over his shoulders in dark grey waves that stopped at his waist. A blue light crystal dangled from the piercing of his left ear and the rings on his fingers were of the same colour. He laughed with Yifan and a grin broke out onto his face when his eyes met Sehun's. They were the same shade of warm brown that Sehun found himself to be lost in. He bowed his head lightly. They were introduced as if they had never met and Yixing did an amazing job in keeping up the façade.

"This does not happen often – all three Kings and the crown prince of the West being in the same place at once." Minseok chuckled.

"There is good reason for it, too." Chanyeol said. "What is a better reunion for all of us than a wedding?" He then looked at Jongin fondly, who shyly pushed at his chest when Jongdae started to tease them.

 

The evening air was warm. The smell of spring clung to Sehun's skin as he walked through the hall. Baekhyun had been kind enough to give him some of the bath oils that they had used when they bathed together and Sehun scoffed when he remembered that Baekhyun had kissed him. Baekhyun does fail to remind him that they had kissed either. Perhaps Sehun _should_ have drowned him.

"Sehun,”

Sehun recognised that voice and turned on his heel to find Yixing standing at the end of the hall that led to the hot springs. Sehun stood frozen as Yixing walked toward him.

"It has been a while." Yixing said.

"It has."

"How have you been?"

"I have been fine." Sehun said. "How were your travels?"

"I miss the water," Yixing replied and a pout threatened to pull at his lips. "There is not much of it here."

“No, there is not." Sehun chuckled. “But the flowers are beautiful.”

“They are, are they not?” It was quiet and Yixing cupped his cheek. "I missed you."

"I," Sehun stuttered. "I- I missed you too." He said quietly.

"Were you always this timid?" Yixing teased and Sehun frowned.

"We are out in the open, what if someone were to see us?"

"And if someone did?" Yixing said, "What would you do?"

"I do not know." Sehun said truthfully. "But I would follow in your lead."

Yixing looked up at Sehun, and let out a pleasant hum as he brushed the loose hair away from Sehun's face to tuck it behind his ear. They stared at each other for a moment before he talked. "How are you going with the mission I assigned you? Do you think that you would be able to assassinate Jongin?"

“What would you do if I were to fail?” Sehun asked instead. “Would you have my head?”

Yixing’s smile was pleasant as he delicately ran his fingers over Sehun’s neck, pausing at his adam’s apple. “Yes.”

“But I am already yours,” Sehun said and Yixing chuckled. “I know that you would not kill me. You love me too much to see me die.” It was a bold statement. One that Sehun had never been brave enough to voice in the past.

Yixing paused and there was an unreadable look in his eyes. Sehun remained silent, but the tension in his shoulders relaxed when Yixing smiled. His voice was gentle. “It would pain me to see you die, for my heart is yours as much as your head is mine.” He stared right through Sehun. “I do not think that I could bring myself to kill the man that I love.”

Sehun’s eyes widened before he bowed his head slightly to hide the dusting of pink across his cheeks. “My King…”

“Say my name, Sehun.”

“Yixing,” It was not often that Sehun said Yixing’s name, but it did not feel foreign on his tongue. It was an intimate moment and Sehun glanced up at Yixing through his lashes. His gaze flickered down briefly to the parting of Yixing’s lips before he met Yixing’s eyes. “May I...”

“What is it?”

“May I steal a kiss?” Sehun’s voice was soft.

He cupped Sehun’s face with his hands and pulled Sehun toward himself. “You may.”

Sehun missed Yixing’s touch and sighed into the kiss that the latter pressed to his lips. He could feel Yixing smile as he circled his arms around Sehun’s neck and tongued at the seam of his mouth. Sehun parted his lips to let Yixing kiss him slowly — thoroughly. He felt like home.

“Although,” Yixing said as he pulled away, breath slightly laboured and his lips were wet. “If you were to fail, I am sure that I could find a suitable punishment for you.” He trailed a hand down Sehun’s front and curved his palm over Sehun’s crotch and kissed him again.

“Am I interrupting something?” Came the familiarness of Baekhyun’s voice and Sehun stepped away from Yixing with reluctance.

“You were,” Yixing chuckled. “But we could always make up for lost time.”

“You must be more careful,” Baekhyun chided but tried to hide the smile that played on his lips. “There would be talk if someone saw the King of the South kissing a whore.”

“A whore?” Yixing’s brows knit together and Baekhyun grinned.

“I had told Minseok that I rescued Sehun from a whore house and took him under my wing.”

“Very smart.” Yixing said as he examined Sehun. “He does make an excellent whore.”

“My King-” Sehun’s eyes widened.

“The silk looks good on you. It might be something that I invest in for when you return to me.” He said.

Sehun felt warmer than he did before; partially from embarrassment, but also from lingering feeling of Yixing’s kiss.

 

Yixing had visited his room later that night after Sehun had finished bathing. It was close to midnight and Yixing closed the door softly behind himself before he took the comb from Sehun's hands and ran it through his hair. Sehun let himself indulge in Yixing's affections and closed his eyes as the comb scratched its way across his scalp.

"Your hair is long now," Yixing commented. "The last time I saw you it was barely past your chin, and now it reaches your collarbones."

"Do you not like it?" Sehun turned and to look up at Yixing who smiled down at him.

"It suits you." Yixing said.

Yixing hummed and combed the tangles free from Sehun's damp hair and the latter stared at their reflections in the mirror.

"What are you looking at?" Yixing asked. His did not meet Sehun's eyes in the mirror and continued to comb through his dark locks.

"It still feels surreal," Sehun said. "You being here."

"And why is that?"

"I can not tell if I am dreaming or not."

"You are not dreaming, Sehun." Yixing tapped his shoulder and motioned for him to turn around. Sehun turned in his seat and Yixing looked down at him. "Do I need to prove it to you?"

"Yes."

Yixing shook his head lightly before he took Sehun's face in his hands. He smoothed his thumbs over the swell of Sehun's cheeks before he leaned down to press a chaste kiss to Sehun's lips.

"Do you still think that you are dreaming?" He pulled away and Sehun blinked up at him.

"Yes," Sehun said, which enticed a chuckle from Yixing. "But only because I missed you."

"As did I. It is lonely without you." Yixing ran his fingers through his hair. "I brought you something."

"You did?"

Yixing nodded with a hum and reached into his robe. With a delicate hand he pulled out a slim rectangular box. Yixing held it out for Sehun to take and the latter accepted it with his head bowed.

"You did not have to get me anything.” He said as he began to untie the string that held the box closed.

Once the string came free, Sehun lifted the lid and his eyes widened. He glanced up at Yixing before he looked back down. Inside was a blade that was rested upon a deep blue, velvet cushion. The blade was no longer than the length of Sehun's hand, but it could do a significant amount of damage if he used it with malicious intent. Waves were carved into the handle and were decorated with few crystals that glimmered even in the dim lighting.

"It is beautiful." Sehun said in awe as he held the blade in his hand.

"I had it crafted for you. The iron is from the North. Yifan had been kind enough to gift some to me. Northern iron is said to be the strongest in the world."

The blade was lightweight and moved with sehun as if it were an extension of his own body; the edge gleamed in the moonlight.

"My King," Sehun began. "You really should not have gone to all this effort."

"Let me spoil you." Yixing chided and Sehun grew quiet. "Besides, you will find this gift to be of great use very soon."

Sehun glanced up at Yixing through his lashes. He never questioned Yixing's motives, but his curiosity got the better of him. "May I ask something?"

"Of course."

"Why do you want me to assassinate prince Jongin?"

Yixing did not speak for a while. He exhaled before he began to talk. "The Phoenix Prince has passion that burns like fire, and he has a good heart. His father, however... he was not quite the same. He did not like my family for reasons that I still do not quite understand. Perhaps it is because we are opposites — fire and water. I know it might sound absurd, but I _know_ that the King of the West was responsible for my father's death."

"How do you know?"

"Intuition, Sehun." Yixing said. "There was no way that my father would have died from illness. He was always a healthy man. It was said that he had been poisoned, and that the poison found in his blood was the same poison that is found from a rare species of scorpion that is only found in the West."

"But why Jongin?" Sehun asked. "He has nothing to do with any of this."

"You also have a good heart, Sehun. Which is why I do feel guilty since I am making you do my dirty work. But targeting Chanyeol would be too easy." Yixing said. "The King adores his son, his flesh and blood — but Chanyeol adores Jongin. By eliminating Jongin, Chanyeol is left alone and heartbroken which means that the King would have to see his son suffer."

"No parent wants to see their child suffer. By assassinating Jongin, I am targeting what the King loves the most — his son." Yixing went silent for a brief moment before he talked once more. "Do you understand now?" 

“Yes.”

“Do you doubt me, Sehun?” Yixing asked as he pulled Sehun to stand. The difference in their height was pronounced as Sehun looked down at him.

“I would never.”

“Good.” Yixing smiled as he looped his arms around Sehun’s neck and proceeded to walk them back toward Sehun’s bed. “But we are running on borrowed time — and I would like to show you how much I missed you bring at my side.”

Yixing did more than just show him how much he missed Sehun. He brought Sehun to the edge and back with the slow drag of his hips and the kisses he pressed to Sehun’s lips. When Sehun woke the next morning, he was alone. But the dull ache that throbbed at the base of his spine reminded him that he was not.

 

–

 

Sehun woke to Baekhyun singing in his room. The sun was blinding in his eyes and he rolled onto his stomach to rid his vision from the harsh light. Baekhyun huffed and muttered something that Sehun could not understand under his breath before he ripped Sehun's pillow out from under him.

Sehun grumbled. He now lay on his back with an arm thrown over his eyes, only to hiss and sit up sharply when his sheets were pulled away. The warmth that blanketed his body was now gone and Baekhyun stood at the end of his bed with a delicate brow raised and Sehun's sheets fisted in one hand.

He was dressed in his usual shade of purple, but there was something about him that seemed extra luxurious. Once his eyes focused, he noticed the gold trim at the hems of Baekhyun's robes. He also noted the long, gold, dangling earrings that matched the finishings of Baekhyun's clothes. Baekhyun continued to look at him and Sehun stared back. The former's eyes were dusted with a soft red pigment and the gold leaf which decorated his temples complimented the dusting of shimmer along the high points of his cheeks. His lips were especially pink today. They looked soft and inviting. Baekhyun cleared his throat.

Sehun broke free from his trance. "You look very beautiful today."

Baekhyun grinned. "I do, do I not?"

"Is that a new pin?" Sehun eyes followed Baekhyun's hand up to where he felt for it in his hair.

"It is not new. It is in fact quite the opposite," Baekhyun said. "I only use it for special occasions." He rolled his eyes at Sehun's blank expression and threw his pillow back at him. "Have you forgotten what today is? It is the day of the royal wedding."

"Oh, right." Sehun said and ran a hand through his hair.

"Now get up and let me make you look pretty before we tend to the princes."

 

Baekhyun pushed Sehun in the direction of the bath and had instructed Sehun to come back to his room after he had finished. After Sehun had cleansed and his hair was not so much dripping as it is damp, Baekhyun sat him down in front of the vanity and they both stared at his reflection in the mirror.

"I have something nice for you to wear," Baekhyun said. He momentarily left Sehun's side to open the large wardrobe by the adjacent wall.

Baekhyun disappeared behind the doors before he reappeared with two articles of clothing. The pants were draped over his shoulder and he held out a new kimono wrap for Sehun to admire. Even at first glance the material seemed thicker and differed from his usual attire of silk. The detailing on the fabric was similar to Baekhyun's, but it was more sparse. Golden flowers were embroidered in a small cluster in the area that would be over his heart and Sehun looked back at Baekhyun.

"Why are you pampering me?" Sehun asked. "You should be paying attention to Jongin today, should you not?"

"We must all look good today — not just Jongin and Chanyeol. There are Kings, and other people of importance who we must impress." Baekhyun playfully hit his head and handed him the clothes. Sehun was reminded of the time when they first met. "I... I also know that your time here is limited, so let me spoil you this one last time." His voice was quiet and Sehun nodded.

"Okay."

Baekhyun deepened the hollows of his eyes with the same shade of red that brought out the darkness of his irises. He decorated Sehun's skin with gold leaf; it started at his temple, trailed down his jaw and then down his neck.

"What does the gold leaf represent?"

"Unity." Baekhyun said. "It is a symbol that the goddess is with us and is watching over us. Well that, and it looks pretty." He chuckled.

Sehun turned his head and admired the way the morning light reflected off of the gold that decorated his skin.

"Do you have something like this in the South?"

"Crystals." Sehun said as Baekhyun began to comb through his hair. "They are mostly worn as earrings or rings, but only those of a high status wear them all the time."

Baekhyun hummed. He pulled Sehun's hair into a bun and pointed at something on the vanity with his free hand. "Pass that to me,"

Sehun's eyes searched the vanity and realised that Baekhyun was pointing at the silver pin he wore in his hair on a usual day.

"This is yours," Sehun met Baekhyun's eyes in the mirror as he fiddled with the pin in his hand.

"I know," Baekhyun replied. "I want you to wear it — just for today, at least. I did not have enough time to buy you one."

Sehun blinked. Baekhyun huffed and reached down to take the pin from Sehun's hands. He then slid it into the bun in Sehun's hair to hold it in place. Sehun could see the glimmer of silver amidst his dark tendrils and thought that he did not look quite like himself.

Baekhyun cupped his shoulders. "Has anyone ever told you look like royalty?"

Sehun stammered and fought against the blush that threatened to dust his cheeks with pink. "I- No... No one has told me that before."

Baekhyun leaned down so that they were both at the same level. "You would make a dashing prince, Sehun."

The fabric felt expensive on Sehun's skin. The embroidered flowers over his heart caught the light and danced across the stitching beautifully. “Maybe in another life.”

“Maybe.” Baekhyun said and then squeezed his shoulder. “Now get up, we have to wake Jongin.”

Jongin was already awake by the time Baekhyun and Sehun reached his room. He sat in front of the mirror and rested his chin in his palm, eyes glancing at the door once they entered.

“You are awake?” Baekhyun asked.

“I could not sleep,” Jongin chuckled. “It is a big day. One that I thought that I would be prepared for, but I am not.” He then looked past Baekhyun and raised a brow at Sehun. “I am guessing your makeup was Baekhyun’s doing?”

“It was.” Baekhyun said with a proud grin.

“You look very handsome, Sehun." Jongin's smile was warm and Sehun cleared his throat as he bowed his head.

"Thank you, your highness."

"I must imagine that you would have been the local heart throb back home, no?"

Baekhyun snickered behind his hand as Sehun spluttered. "I have only seen Sehun blush once before, but this is quite a good look on him."

Jongin raised a brow, "When was the first time?"

Sehun's eyes widened as Baekhyun smirked at him, mind reeling back to when the latter kissed him. But he exhaled when Baekhyun's smirk softened into a light smile. "That is not important now. But he is cute when he is flustered, is he not?"

Jongin chuckled when he met Sehun's eyes. "Very."

Baekhyun dressed Jongin in white. The end of his robe trailed across the floor and his hair was pinned back into a high ponytail that streamed down his back. He wore the pin that Chanyeol had given him and flowers decorated the silver of his hair in a beautiful symphony. Sehun watched as Baekhyun dusted his eyes with red and decorated Jongin's skin in gold leaf; around his eyes, as well as his hands.

"I never thought that I would be the one to wed first." Jongin said. "I always thought that it would be Junmyeon, especially since I am the youngest."

"The world works in strange ways, my prince." Baekhyun hummed and then moved to form a ring of gold around Jongin's neck. "There," he said once he drew away to admire his work on Jongin's skin. "You are now ready."

He looked breathtaking.

"Thank you, Baekhyun." Jongin turned and it was if he was the embodiment of the sun. The gold contrasted with his skin well, and the soft pink around his eyes was almost hypnotising. Sehun was left in awe and averted his eyes when Jongin noticed that he was staring.

 

Chanyeol looked powerful. He was also dressed in white and there was gold leaf decorating his skin. It brought out the gold in his irises and he red around his eyes made him look fierce. Red hair was slicked away from his face and pinned back into a high bun. He stood tall, dominance rolled off of his body as the stepped into the light.

"They make quite a couple." Baekhyun commented as Jongin walked toward Chanyeol with small steps.

"They do."

The ceremony was small. Close family and friends were gathered in the royal garden, all were witnesses as Jongin threaded the stems of flowers into Chanyeol's hair and as they exchanged their vows. They watched as Chanyeol took Jongin's face in his hands and kissed his lips. Chanyeol grinned as they parted and he held Jongin close as they turned toward the crowd as a married couple.

Although the wedding was exclusive, the East was alive with festivities. They chanted praises to the newly weds and Chanyeol and Jongin waved down at the people from the balcony of the garden.

The palace blossomed with life. Music and laughter echoed off the walls and Sehun was wrapped up in laughter and dance. He had almost fallen over from the collision at his side, but looked down to find Jieqiong hugging his legs. He grinned as he leaned down and scooped her up into his arms.

She giggled and pinched at his cheeks before she tucked a flower behind his ear. "Pretty."

"Am I prettier than Baekhyun?"

She looked up in thought before she brushed her fingers over the gold around his eyes. "Yes. But do not tell Baekhyunnie that I said that."

Sehun chuckled. "Okay."

They danced and traded partners as the night went on. Sehun's first partner was Jieqiong. She stood on his feet as they twirled together before Luhan had tapped at his shoulder. He bowed before held out a hand for Jieqiong to take. She pressed a kiss to Sehun's cheek before she jumped into Luhan's arms.

He was then paired up with Baekhyun, who allowed him to take the lead and Sehun shivered when Baekhyun's cold fingertips brushed at his skin. Baekhyun laughed as Sehun dipped him, playfully hitting at his shoulder when he refused to bring him back up. But Baekhyun was then whisked away by Jongdae who smiled at him fondly.

Chanyeol was next. They were confused as to who was to lead but Sehun allowed Chanyeol to take him by the waist. His hand was on the small of Sehun's back and the Phoenix Prince laughed awkwardly whilst trying to make small talk.

Sehun fell victim to the clutches of preying ladies and they fawned at his masculinity; how his muscles were firm and his jaw angled. He rubbed at his nape and they were all too eager to let him lead them as they danced across the floor.

Jongin looked beautiful dressed in white, and Sehun bowed deeply, only to rise when Jongin took his hands in own. He wrapped Sehun's arm around his waist and his hand rested warm on Sehun's shoulder.

"I am honoured to dance with you like this."

“I should be the one that should be saying that,” Sehun said. “Not everyone can say that they have danced with a prince.”

“Whilst that may be true, not everyone I have danced with is a good dancer. Chanyeol tries, but he is not fit for dancing,” Jongin chuckled. “He has two left feet and can not dance to save his life. I do not know how he manages at war since he is so clumsy.”

“Give him credit, my prince. He tries his best.”

“He does.” Jongin laughed. “What about the one that you miss? Could he dance?”

“Yes.” Sehun smiled lightly. “He is an excellent dancer.”

A smile pulled at Jongin’s lips. “I hope that you will get so see him again someday.”

Sehun’s eyes scanned the crowd and he met Yixing’s stare. “I do too.”

 

Sehun exited the ballroom and made his way outside for some air. His skin was warm and the evening air was cool against his skin. The stars were bright against the darkening sky and even in the moonlight, the gold that decorated his skin seemed to glow. He could hear the faint echo of music from the ballroom and he hummed softly to himself. He was alone but startled when he felt a hand squeeze at his shoulder softly. Sehun glanced over his shoulder to find Yixing by his side. The latter's hand then wandered to curve around his waist.

"You scared me." Sehun exhaled and frowned lightly.

Yixing chuckled in response. "I am sorry for scaring you. But, may I have this dance?"

Even if he wanted to, he could not have said no. Their hands were intertwined, and he was wrapped up in Yixing's embrace. He rested his head on Yixing's shoulder, and mumbled about how he was too tall and that his neck was bent at an awkward angle, but he had no intent on changing his position.

"Will you return to me soon?" Yixing asked as his hand wandered lower, past Sehun's waist and over the curve of his ass. He laughed when Sehun smacked his hand away.

"You can _not_ do that here." He hissed but the sharpness in his voice was cut short as he continued to talk. "But, I wish for nothing more than to be back by your side."

"My Sehun," Yixing caressed his cheek with the back of his hand and Sehun's heart surged with warmth.

 

The night of the wedding was the perfect opportunity to assassinate Jongin. It would be near impossible to pinpoint a culprit within the masses of people that have gathered within the palace. It was still early into the night and the celebration of the married couple was still very much alive, but Jongin had excused himself to momentarily retire before returning and Sehun saw this as prime opportunity to strike. The blade that Yixing had given him was hidden in his robes and he left the ballroom whilst everyone was focused on the performers of the West. They played with fire, juggling flames with their hands and Chanyeol watched like a proud father as he stood amongst the royals. The crowd was entranced and Sehun slipped away with ease.

He made his way down winding halls in silence and soon found himself to be standing outside Jongin's chambers. He did not hesitate like how he did in the past. He reached for the handle and twisted it slowly. His breath was caught in his lungs as he pushed the door open slowly. His eyes searched for Jongin, but he was met with nothing but an empty bed and no one in sight. With furrowed brows, Sehun opened the door further to let himself inside.

Sehun exhaled when he made out Jongin's silhouette by the vanity. What he did not expect, was for Jongin to speak.

“I know that you are there.” Jongin said. His back faced Sehun and the candlelight danced in the darkness.

Sehun slid into the room before he closed the door softly behind himself. He moved closer and took measured steps against the marble flooring. He drew his blade from the sheath by his waist and with his chest pressed flush against Jongin’s back, he held the blade at his throat. Jongin inhaled sharply and craned his head back to avoid his throat being slit.

“Good evening, your highness,” Sehun began. He kept his voice low. “If you scream I will not hesitate to cut your throat open.”

“Sehun?” Jongin’s voice was quieter this time and Sehun could feel the former go rigid against him. “Why- Why are you doing this?”

“That is not important.”

“Has my family done something to wrong you?” Jongin asked. “I am sure that Minseok would be more than happy to-”

“Your family has done nothing wrong, my prince. In fact, they have been nothing but kind to me.” Sehun whispered into his ears. “I am merely following orders – and those orders require me to kill you.”

Jongin drew his bottom lip between his teeth and a prolonged silence ensued. “Please, do not do this,” There was a sight tremble in Jongin’s voice. “Do not kill me.”

The hand that was not holding the blade moved up to Jongin’s throat. With a light hold on the underside of Jongin’s chin, Sehun tiled Jongin’s head back until it reached his shoulder. “I am sorry.”

“Wait!-” Jongin gasped once the blade touched his skin. “Wait. Please.”

Sehun paused. “I am waiting.”

“I have seen you before,” Jongin’s breaths were measured, but they were on the quicker side. “I- I know that you have been watching me.”

Sehun raised a brow. “What do you mean by that, your highness?”

“I thought I was imagining things at first. But I knew you were there as I-”

“As you fucked yourself to climax?” Sehun said lowly. A smirk threatened to pull at his lips because Jongin _knew_ that he had been watching all this time and the hand that was splayed across Jongin’s throat squeezed a little.

Jongin dared to turn his head. He winced at the dull pain of the blade against his skin, but looked up at Sehun with an indecipherable look in his eyes. “Yes.” Even in the dim lighting, Sehun could see the pink that was dusted across his cheeks. “You were watching me.”

“I was.”

“Did you like it? You must have since you came back more than once.”

“There is a knife at your throat. Do not tempt me to use it.” Sehun warned.

“I am not trying to tempt you. I do not wish to die.” His hand came up to brush against Sehun’s forearm before he gently pushed the knife away from his throat. He turned in Sehun's hold and when they stood face to face, the look in Jongin’s eyes was reminiscent of Junmyeon’s. “Let me make a proposition.”

“A proposition?” Sehun scoffed. “There is nothing that you can offer me-”

“Have me.”

Sehun was taken aback. They stood in a brief moment of silence before Sehun talked again. “Have you?”

“If it means that you will let me live, I will give myself to you for one night.”

Sehun scoffed and leaned in to stare into Jongin’s eyes. He raised a brow and he could feel Jongin’s exhale against his lips. “Do you think that I am that easy?”

“I do not believe that you are easy.” Jongin’s breath was warm on Sehun’s skin. “You are quite the opposite. But I do believe that you could be persuaded. After all, someone did persuade you to come here to assassinate me. And I have seen the way that you have looked at me, Sehun. You can not fool me,” He looked up at Sehun and from the close proximity between them Sehun could see the timidness that swam in Jongin’s irises. Was he perhaps, scared?

“Are you scared?” Sehun asked.

“This marriage is important. I can not disappoint my kingdom.”

“I also have someone that I can not disappoint,” Sehun’s words fell short when Jongin eyes flickered down. He felt Jongin’s hands unwind from behind his head; they moved to smooth over the broadness of his chest. Jongin then dragged his fingers down Sehun’s abdomen and his movements were hesitant, touch light and he paused at the knot that held Sehun’s wrap closed.

“Please,” Jongin’s voice trembled.

“And what if you do not satisfy me?” Sehun’s voice was low. He felt Jongin tense. “Do you think that I would let you live?”

“I will do more than satisfy you,” Jongin looked up at Sehun and the innocence that was previously in his eyes was now replaced with one that was more cunning. He loosened the knot and Sehun’s chest was met with cool air. He bunched his fingers into fabric and slid it off of Sehun’s shoulders. “Not everyone can say that they have _fucked_ a prince.” Vulgar words left Jongin’s lips and moonlight caressed Sehun’s chest from where it streamed through the window.

With a gentle movement Jongin reached for the blade trapped within Sehun’s hand and drew it free from his grasp. He turned to place it on the vanity before he faced Sehun again. “If I fail, then you can kill me.”

“You must be very confident.” Sehun said.

“I am,” With warm hands on Sehun’s hips, Jongin pulled the latter toward himself. His eyes flickered between Sehun’s eyes and his mouth. “I am more than confident that you will let me live.”

“Just because I do not have a knife, it does not mean that I am unable to kill you,” Sehun watched as Jongin wet over his lips with his tongue. “I could easily break your neck.”

Jongin craned his head up to talk against Sehun’s mouth. “That is a chance that I am willing to take.”

The initial kiss was laced with innocence as Jongin slanted his lips over Sehun’s in a gentle movement. Jongin pulled away slowly before he cupped Sehun’s face with his hands and kissed him once more. He was daring this time. He bit into Sehun’s bottom lip before he tongued at the seam.

Jongin did not kiss like Yixing.

Yixing kissed with passion. He was sensual in the way he licked into Sehun’s mouth and stole the air from his lungs. Jongin’s inexperience was apparent. He kissed with too much teeth as he slid his tongue into Sehun’s mouth. He was eager, and saliva gathered at the corners of their mouths as the kiss dragged on; but his enthusiasm made up for lack of experience.

Sehun’s breath hitched when deft fingers traced down the muscles of his abdomen and then lower. He pulled his mouth away from Jongin’s and watched as the latter dragged his fingers over his crotch. Jongin glanced up at him through his lashes before he nipped at Sehun’s neck. His fingers dipped past the line where fabric met Sehun’s skin.Sehun caught Jongin’s wrist with a firm hold. Jongin winced slightly before he tugged his wrist free from Sehun’s grasp and stepped away.

Sehun’s eyes followed as Jongin moved across the room gracefully. He stood at the edge of the bed with his back toward Sehun. The room was quiet and Sehun traced over the stitching of Jongin’s robe with his eyes. He watched the fabric fall to the floor as Jongin let his torso become bare.

Jongin then began to undo the drawstring of his pants and Sehun raised a brow when he noticed that Jongin was already half hard. There was a stirring in Sehun’s stomach, a feeling that he could not shake as his eyes wandered over Jongin’s form. The light of the moon reflected off of Jongin’s hair like mercury and he could see the faint blush of pink that lingered under the surface of Jongin’s skin. He remained silent as Jongin’s pants followed suit and joined his robe on the floor; and he there he stood, bathed in the moonlight as he stared back at Sehun.

Lust clouded Sehun’s vision as he stepped forward; the promise to assassinate Jongin was almost a distant memory as they stood face to face — dangerously close. With his hands on Jongin’s waist, Sehun guided them back toward the bed. The back of Jongin’s knees met the edge and he pulled Sehun down with him as he fell.

“I hope that you live up to your words, your highness.” Sehun said.

“I will not disappoint you.” Jongin promised as he looked up at Sehun. He brushed Sehun’s hair away from his eyes in the same way that Baekhyun did.

“For your sake, I hope that you do not.” Sehun initiated the second kiss and parted Jongin's lips with his tongue.

Jongin inhaled sharply when Sehun’s palm rested warm along his inner thigh and a light moan filtered into Sehun’s ears.

“You are sensitive.” Sehun pointed out. “Is this your first time with another man?”

Jongin closed his eyes. His voice was soft, a fraction above the silence as he spoke. “Yes.” The flush of arousal was evident on his features and silver contrasted against his skin. He opened his eyes then. Minseok’s eyes were a light grey. Jongin’s were darker.

"What would prince Chanyeol say if he knew that I fucked you before he could?" Sehun paused as Jongin traced his jaw with his fingers. It was an intimate gesture, one that was meant for a significant other and was not meant for a bargain for life.

Jongin was delicate with his touch. “Just ask what you want of me.” He brushed his thumb over Sehun’s bottom lip.

“I want to see you come undone.”

“How would you like me to do that?”

“Touch yourself,” Sehun whispered between them. “Toy with yourself like you do when you think that no one is watching.”

Sehun drew back onto his knees and a smirk pulled high on his lips as he looked down at Jongin. Precome glistened from where the tip of Jongin’s cock had rubbed over his abdomen.

“Do you want me to face you?”

“Yes.” Sehun said.

Jongin nodded. He then twisted to reach for something hidden within the pillows. Once he retrieved what he was looking for, Sehun quickly recognised the vial in Jongin’s hands and watched as he poured oil onto his fingers. It glimmered in the candlelight and he followed Jongin’s hand down to his entrance.

Sehun’s breath hitched when Jongin pushed the first digit inside with ease. The latter let out a sigh before he slid in a second finger shortly after. A quiet, “I have stretched already,” as his eyes met Sehun’s.

“How many did you take?”

“Three,” Jongin gasped. His composure faltered. “I- I thought about the times that you have watched me.”

“Is our prince an exhibitionist?” Sehun smirked.

“Is my assassin a voyeur?” Jongin challenged back.

Sehun did not answer. Instead, he found the discarded vial amongst the sheets and lubricated his fingers. He traced at Jongin’s stretched rim before he wedged in a finger to accompany Jongin’s own, and groaned when Jongin’s hips jerked.

“A part of me wondered if you were ever going to- to come in and have your way with me.” Jongin’s free hand wrung into the sheets. “But you never did. You just stood there — watching.”

Sehun hummed before he leaned down to press open mouthed kisses along Jongin’s chest, and revelled in the way the latter let out a choked sob when he swirled his tongue around his nipple. Sehun curled his finger and Jongin let out a strangled moan which went straight to his cock.

“Please,” His voice was laced with need. “Please.”

Sehun withdrew Jongin’s fingers from himself, as well as his own; and there was a predatory look in his eyes as Jongin looked up at him with hooded lids.

“On your hands and knees, your highness.” He said and licked along the shell of Jongin’s ear.

Jongin bit his lip before he turned around and settled onto his hands and knees. He waited, only to let out a surprised gasp as Sehun spread his cheeks apart to lick down the seam of his ass.

“Wait- What are you?-” Jongin’s spine bowed beautifully toward the bed. He let out a surprised moan and collapsed onto his elbows when Sehun’s tongue flicked over his rim.

Sehun fucked his tongue into Jongin with ease and moaned at the taste of Jongin on his tongue. Sehun spread Jongin’s knees further apart with his elbows and the latter trembled against him; his whines were muffled into the sheets as he pushed himself back onto Sehun’s tongue. With the oil still slick on his fingers, Sehun untucked himself from his pants and lubricated his aching length with a hiss. His mouth left Jongin’s rim and Sehun looked down at the way Jongin was spread before him with a heated gaze.

He aligned himself with Jongin’s entrance and he pushed in with a swift movement that had him breathless. Jongin enveloped slick heat around his cock and Sehun’s hips stuttered, and jerked forward involuntary as Jongin clenched around him once he was fully sheathed. Sehun was thick, and his cock throbbed as Jongin attempted to grind back against him. Sehun met him halfway with slow, measured thrusts that had Jongin whining for more. Sehun pulled out until only the crown of his cock was still in Jongin before he thrusted in harshly and Jongin wailed, fist in his mouth to muffle his moans as Sehun drove into him deeper.

 _”Fuck.”_ Jongin cursed.

“Such vulgar language for such a pretty face,” Sehun chided and slowed his thrusts to roll his hips against Jongin’s ass in a sinful movement. “Now tell me, your highness. Should I let bad manners go unpunished?”

“You should not,” Jongin said breathlessly.

“I agree.” Sehun said as he flexed his hand and looked at the way Jongin accommodated his cock.

The resounding slap echoed loud into the room; accompanied by Jongin’s surprised yelp. He panted heavily as he hung his head between his shoulders.

“Again,” Jongin said quietly; almost too quiet for Sehun to hear.

Sehun raised a brow and fisted Jongin’s hair harshly to turn his head toward himself. “Again?”

 _“Again,”_ Jongin repeated himself, louder this time and Sehun let his fingers come free from strands of silver so that his palm could meet Jongin’s ass once more.

Jongin’s moan was loud as he came untouched. It caught Sehun off guard. Jongin’s upper body had collapsed to the mattress and he looked at Sehun over his shoulder with his lips parted and eyes hazy. Sehun pulled out with a lewd noise before he guided Jongin onto his back. He was still hard and with his hands on Jongin’s thighs, Sehun pushed them apart and spread them wide with his palms before he fed himself back into Jongin slowly.

“I bet that I could make you come again with just my fingers — but you take me so well.”

He rocked into Jongin almost lethargically, which did not give either of them the relief they sought after. Jongin’s whines grew louder – impatient – _desperate_. His head tipped back into the pillows and his back arched towards Sehun’s chest as he attempted to feel the way Sehun moved inside of him, the way Sehun’s cock rubbed along his walls; but Sehun’s strong grip on his waist did not allow him to do so.

Jongin reached down to fist his cock. It throbbed between his legs and dribbled with precome but Sehun swatted his hands away and pinned them over his head. He was close to sobbing and Sehun decided that it was a good time to whisper filth into Jongin’s ears.

“What if your brothers saw you like this?” He said and Jongin moaned. “Do they know that their little brother likes being watched whilst pleasuring himself?”

_”Please-”_

“Do they know that you fuck yourself behind closed doors like this?” Sehun mouthed at Jongin’s neck. “Or better yet, what about your betrothed?” He looked at Jongin directly in the eyes as his thrusts grew more erratic. “I wonder what he would say if he saw you like this?” Sehun’s spoke lowly, voice harsh. They complemented Jongin’s strangled moans as he shook his head. “What would the Phoenix Prince say if he saw you being fucked like this? By someone who is not him? By _me_.” Sehun leaned down and bit at Jongin’s bottom lip. “You are no better than a _whore_.”

“I- I am close,” Jongin stuttered. “I am going to come.”

Sehun growled. He dropped to his elbows, one on either side of Jongin’s head as he chased his climax. His teeth scraped at the tanned skin of Jongin’s shoulder whilst the latter had circled his arms around Sehun’s neck as all he could do was hold on.

Sehun could feel how Jongin began to constrict around him; he pressed his palm against the latter’s neck and pushed down until he had Jongin gasping. The lack of oxygen caused Jongin’s eyes to roll back and with a strangled cry, he came for the second time. His come streaked across his abdomen and chest. He looked sinful, but beautifully wrecked under Sehun.

Jongin dragged Sehun down for a kiss, and with a weak hand he flicked his thumb over Sehun’s nipple before he pinched softly. Sehun faltered. His hips came to a halt, tight against Jongin’s ass as he came. His groan was loud as he emptied himself and Jongin whined from oversensitivity into his ears.

It was mostly quiet, save for the sound of their heavy breathing and Sehun looked down at the uneven rise and fall of Jongin’s chest before he withdrew his softening length from Jongin and watched as his come leaked out of Jongin’s entrance. He collected it with the tip of his finger before he pushed it back past Jongin’s rim and Jongin breath hitched, body curling in on himself.

“Did I,” Jongin’s breathing had yet to even out. “Did I disappoint you?”

Sehun mussed a hand through his hair. “I could still very well end your life, my prince.” Sehun said and a panicked look flickered across Jongin’s face.

“But-”

“But,” Sehun had cut him off, “I am also a man true to my words, and you did not disappoint me.”

Jongin’s exhale was relieved and he looked up at Sehun with a blissed out smile. “It is a shame that this is only a one time occurrence.”

Sehun rose from the bed after he sobered up a little and bent down to collect his discarded clothing from the floor. "Is it?"

"I am not going to lie," Jongin began as he rose onto his elbows. "I had always that you were handsome, Sehun."

"You are only saying that so I don't drive my blade through your throat. Flattery can only get you so far, your highness."

"Whilst that may be true, that does not change the fact that I do think that you are handsome."

Sehun glanced back at Jongin before he began to dress himself. He was aware that Jongin was watching and it did not help that he struggled to re-pin his hair into something presentable.

"Let me help you." came Jongin's voice.

Sehun sighed to himself and let Jongin take the pin from his hands. He stood still and let Jongin comb his fingers through his hair to pull his dark strands back into a bun. He slid the pin through Sehun's hair and he froze when Jongin's fingers trailed down his spine and then away from his body.

"Thank you." He managed to get out.

"It is my pleasure,” Jongin hummed and he examined Sehun’s form as he turned around. Sehun was at a loss for words. The thought of failure swam through his mind but he was brought out of his thoughts when Jongin talked again. “Sehun?”

“Yes?” He said with measured breath.

“I will not tell anyone about this, if that is what you are worried about.” He cupped Sehun’s cheek with his palm. “And know that you are always safe here.”

“Your highness…”

“Now go. You should head back down and enjoy yourself. I will return soon.”

 

Sehun tried to enjoy the rest of his night, but found himself unable to do so. He spent time standing against the wall, observing, only to avoid his eyes when Jongin entered the ballroom once more. His appearance was immaculate, perfect, and Sehun calmed his beating heart by downing wine that tasted sweet on his tongue, but the bitter aftertaste of failure lingered in his mouth.

It was late into the night when festivities began to calm and Sehun sat cross-legged on his bed with his blade in hand. He felt lost. How was he supposed to return home without completing what had been assigned to him? His door threatened to open and Sehun scrambled to hide the blade, only to let out a relieved exhale when Baekhyun's head peeked through the crack of his door.

"Sehun?" He asked once he stepped further inside. "You did not seem like yourself for the second half of the night. I just wanted to make sure that you were alright before I retired for the night."

"I," Sehun began and hung his head slightly, his hair fell into his eyes and he supposed that he looked weak. "I have failed."

Baekhyun's brow furrowed as he sat down next to Sehun. "What do you mean you have failed."

"I could not kill him," Sehun said without having to explain himself. "I could not bring myself to do it."

"Did you really think you could?" Baekhyun asked quietly.

"I should have," Sehun said. "But I did not."

Baekhyun's eyes followed Sehun's gaze down into his lap to where he stared at the blade. "You know," Baekhyun began. "There are other ways to prove yourself to him."

"I am aware of that," Sehun sighed. "But, I would do anything for him."

"I know," Baekhyun searched for his hand and linked their fingers together. "I know that you would."

He eventually told Baekhyun that he had given into Jongin's charms. Baekhyun had initially thought that he had been joking. Sehun had also wished that he was joking, but he was not.

He was frustrated at himself for being weak, for giving into desire over what he had been supposed to do. He had almost cried, but that was another side of weakness that he refused to let himself show.

"I think that it is time for me to leave." Sehun said after some time. "I may have not been able to do what Yixing had asked of me, but I should at least keep the promise of returning to him."

"That seems fair," Baekhyun said softly. "But do not be too hard on yourself, Sehun. It is okay to fail. Do you..." he paused to brush the hair out of Sehun's eyes. "Do you want me to talk to Minseok for you?"

"No." Sehun shook his head. "It is fine, I can manage things on my own from this point. You have been more than a great help to me. And for that, I thank you."

 

_____

 

Sehun had visited Minseok a few days after the ceremony and it was long since foreigners had made their way back to their home lands. The latter was buried in his studies as per usual and Sehun had explained that although he had enjoyed his time in the palace, he thought that it was time for himself to move on. It had not been a complete lie, but Minseok had believed him. Minseok had told Sehun that he was free to leave on his own accord, and that he was also free to come back to the palace if he wished. He was a kind man, and Sehun thought that he was a great King.

Jongdae had been playful. There was a grin stretched across his lips as he pushed at Sehun's bicep with his knuckles. He had thanked Sehun for keeping Baekhyun company and whilst his tea was not as good as Baekhyun's, his company was just as nice. Junmyeon, however, did not seem fazed that Sehun had decided to depart.

"I have heard that you have decided to leave the palace." Junmyeon began as he looked out of one of the many windows that overlooked the kingdom. "Minseok had informed me this morning."

"Yes, your highness. That is correct."

"Any particular reason as to why you wish to leave?" Junmyeon mused. "It is the dream of many to live within the palace walls."

"I am beyond honoured to have been given this opportunity," Sehun said. "But I believe that it is time for me to move on, at least for now. I have someone waiting for me."

"People come and people go. I too will leave this place one day as I have someone waiting for me as well." Junmyeon then turned to Sehun with what seemed to be a genuine smile. "Love tends to make us do strange things, does it not?"

"It does." Sehun replied but he wondered what Junmyeon was implying.

 

–

 

The unknown had turned into familiarity and Sehun knew that the feeling of emptiness was soon to follow as soon as he left the East. He had been not used to spring upon his first arrival, and rather, the smell of salt water. Blooming flowers had used to be a strange sight, but it was now a regular occurrence and the soft eyes and light hair that he had become accustomed to would be something that he would miss. But he also missed the water – he missed being home.

Sehun sat in the royal garden for what he assumed to be the last time. It was early in the morning and Baekhyun had let him spend some time to himself and instructed Sehun to find him once he was ready to leave the palace. “Take your time, Sehun,” he said, “There is no need to rush.” and Sehun wondered if Baekhyun would miss him once he was gone.

He sat in front of the koi pond. The koi fish were beautiful up close and his eyes followed as they carved their way through the water. He sprinkled imaginary food over the water and laughed to himself when the koi came to the surface in search for food. His mind then reeled back to the first time he had met Jongin. He frowned at the ripples that danced across the surface, the notions of failure laced into his memories of Jongin. Sehun closed his eyes and sighed.

Jongin. He was supposed to assassinate Jongin. But he could not do so and he failed. Sehun fucked him into the mattress, and Jongin begged beneath him, writhing against the sheets for more. Baekhyun was right, pretty faces were deceiving – and Jongin had played him well.

Sehun woke in the mid-afternoon. His mouth tasted stale and he wiped away the sleep from his eyes with the heel of his palms. The fish startled when he stood but continued to circle the pond once they had gotten over the initial shock of being disturbed.

Sehun had not been looking forward to the part where he had to say goodbye; especially to those he had grown close too. Which had also had been the reason why he had left Baekhyun and Jieqiong for last. It was still early and perhaps Sehun could spend the day with her before he had to leave.

He had exited the garden when he had caught sight of red and silver at the end of the hall. Chanyeol and Jongin were linked arm and arm as they walked down the hall, and more importantly toward him. Chanyeol had noticed him first and a wide grin stretched onto his lips and golden embers danced in his irises even from the distance between them. Jongin also smiled at him pleasantly, as if nothing had happened between them and his fingers played with the hem of Chanyeol's sleeve.

"I heard that you are leaving." Chanyeol said and Sehun swore that he saw Jongin's lips pull downward; but he was unsure as to whether it was a pout or a frown.

"Leaving?" His voice was soft, unsure.

"You did not hear?" Chanyeol turned to him. "Jongdae had told me that Sehun was leaving sometime soon."

"Why did you not tell me yourself?" Jongin's head titled slightly and Sehun exhaled slowly.

"I am not good with goodbyes. Please, forgive me."

"Why must you always apologise?" Jongin chuckled and shook his head softly. "Very well, I will forgive you. But on one condition,"

"Anything that you desire, your highness."

"Visit me before you leave the palace." Jongin said and Sehun could not quite decipher his words. "That is all I ask of you."

"As you wish." Sehun bowed.

"Good." Jongin sounded pleased and his hand was warm on Sehun's back as he and Chanyeol walked past.

"It was a shame that we had not had a chance to become closer, Sehun. Maybe we will cross paths again someday." Chanyeol said, his voice now more distant.

"Maybe you will," Jongin had responded and Sehun stood suspended in the hall.

 

Sehun had always found it hard to say goodbye. It was something that he was never good at, but was something that he needed to do. He had found himself to be quite fond of Jieqiong and he stood in front of Han's estate with a regret filled heart.

Tears welled up in her eyes when Sehun had revealed that he was leaving the East and the pout that pulled at her lips also tugged at his heart. "I promise that I will come and visit," he said and wiped her tears away. "We do not have spring where I am from, an no one can make daisy chains quite like you can."

She had smiled then, giggling with pink flushed cheeks and he agreed to play with her until the sun went down. Han had taken her back into his embrace after she had fallen asleep in Sehun's arms. They had talked for a while, a little bit of nothing and everything.

"I have someone that I miss." Sehun explained when Han asked him why he was leaving.

"The heart wants what it wants, I suppose." Han said as he nodded. "But I know that she will miss you."

"I know," Sehun sighed.

"I am not trying to make you feel bad." Han held his hands out in front of himself and leaned back into his chair when Sehun looked up. "Jieqiong had always been shy. That is why it surprised me when she had warmed up to you so quickly. Even if you do not plan on coming back here some day, thank you for saying that you would."

"I do plan on returning. I just do not know when."

"That is fair enough," Luhan said. "But I do hope that we will see you sometime soon, Sehun."

"As do I."

 

–

 

Sehun packed his belongings the next day. He may not have and much to begin with, but with room now looked a lot less lived in than it did a few nights ago. His blade was hidden amongst his clothing and out of sight. He was ready to leave, but he had two things to do before he set off for the South; which was to say his final goodbyes to both Baekhyun and Jongin. But he decided to leave Baekhyun for last as he would be the one that he would miss the most.  
He forced himself to stand in front of Jongin’s door even though he had been in this position far too many times, and for all the wrong reasons. Sehun inhaled, only to hold his breath as he took hold of the handle and exhaled as he turned it and pushed the door open to step inside.

“Your highness?”

Jongin was sitting at the vanity and looked up from the book he was reading. “Sehun,” he said, pleased, “You indeed are a man true to your word.”

“You asked to see me?”

Jongin hummed and closed the book softly before he rose. He walked toward Sehun and they stood face to face. “I did."

“Was there something that you wanted of me?”

Jongin nodded. “I wanted to talk about what happened that night. I do not know who sent you, but I hope that we can put what happened behind us? Would you like that?”

“I would.” Sehun met his eyes.

“I would like that too,” but it seemed that Jongin had more to say. “When will you be departing.”

“Sometime today.”

Jongin made a noise of approval and looked up at Sehun. “There was something else that I wanted to ask of you before you leave.”

“Yes?”

“Kiss me.”

Sehun’s eyes widened, unsure as to whether he had heard Jongin correctly.

“Kiss you?” He looked down at Jongin with a confused expression. He expected Jongin to laugh and brush it off. But Jongin did not laugh.

“Kiss me.” Jongin repeated himself.

Sehun furrowed his brows. “But you are married, your highness. It would be wrong.”

“That did not stop you from fucking me into the bed on my wedding night.” Jongin shot back.

Sehun flinched at the sharpness of Jongin’s voice, and the sly smile that played at his lips. He did not talk for a while and Jongin continued to stare at him with grey eyes that searched his own.

“You want me to kiss you?”

“Yes.”

“Why?” He asked quietly.

“It was because I could not get you out of my head,” Jongin said as he stepped closer. He rested his palms flat on Sehun’s chest and drummed his fingers before he moved his hands to curve around Sehun’s neck. “I tried to rid myself of these thoughts, but was unable to do so.” He then tangled his fingers into the hair at Sehun’s nape and tilted his head as he talked. “Do you think about it, too?”

Sehun swallowed, entranced, and he began to feel himself grow lost in Jongin’s eyes. “Yes.”

“Then kiss me, Sehun.” Jongin said as he pulled Sehun closer.

“What about prince Chanyeol?” Sehun said, which caused Jongin to pause.

“He is out in the city with Jongdae and should not be back for another hour or so. He will not know. Think of this as a goodbye.”

“This – this is wrong.” It was a weak argument. Jongin was the human embodiment of lust, and Sehun found it hard to stop himself from giving into Jongin _again_.

“This is an order.” Jongin tightened his hold in Sehun’s hair, and his eyes smouldered into Sehun’s.

“Your highness, I-“

“Are you denying royalty, Sehun?” Jongin said with a look of faux innocence.”

“No.” Sehun found himself replying.

“Then kiss me, Sehun.”

Sehun’s inhale was sharp as Jongin closed the gap between them and slanted his lips over Jongin’s. It was brief, but when Sehun began to pull away, his movements were halted as Jongin cupped his face to drag him back.

Jongin was daring and Sehun gasped when the former bit at his bottom lip. Jongin slid his tongue into Sehun’s mouth to kiss him deep and thorough.

Sehun stood motionless. He let Jongin take the lead and he almost pushed Jongin away when he moved away from his mouth to kiss along his jaw. But instead, he talked. “This is more than a kiss, your highness.” He said when Jongin tilted his head back.

"Do you want me to stop?” Jongin mumbled against his skin as his hand trailed down Sehun’s front and stopped short at the waistband of his pants.

“You should.”

“I should,” Jongin nodded, “But one more time would not hurt, would it?”

“Your highness…”

“No one has to know, Sehun.” Jongin reached up to murmur against his lips.

Sehun’s body betrayed him, mind reeling and lost coherency as Jongin kissed him again. He felt intoxicated under Jongin’s spell and he did not understand why he was weak to Jongin’s touch, but he let Jongin do as he pleased and Sehun tried to convince himself that one more time would not hurt.

Jongin guided Sehun’s hands to his hips as he walked them toward the bed. Jongin pushed him back and Sehun’s back met the mattress. The sheets felt expensive under Sehun’s touch and he rose to his elbows to find Jongin between his legs. His heart raced in his chest, skin warm and his thighs tensed when Jongin squeezed at them with his hands.

Jongin was teasing, and he kept his eyes locked with Sehun’s as he loosened Sehun’s drawstring. He was not completely hard, but he was getting there; and Jongin hummed appreciatively when he cupped Sehun with his hand.

Jongin began to pull his pants past his hips. “I have thought about this a lot,” he said lowly, “I thought about how I could make you come undone.”

Sehun laughed breathlessly only for his breath to hitch when he felt warm air blow across the crown of his cock. Jongin licked at his lips as if for show and Sehun wrung his fingers into the sheets and hissed as Jongin dragged his tongue back up his length before he wrapped his lips around the head. Sehun’s breath began to grow laboured as he watched Jongin descend slowly to take more of his length in. Jongin wrapped his hand around what he could not fit into his mouth and his lips looked so pretty stretched around Sehun’s girth. Sinful. _Beautiful_.

With slight hesitation, Sehun brought his hand up to comb his fingers through Jongin’s hair. He breathed in harshly through his nose when Jongin swallowed and he moaned lowly with Jongin’s name falling from his lips at the end of it. Jongin’s lips were glossy as he sat back on his heels to breath for a brief moment. His lids were hooded and he smiled at Sehun sweetly before he took Sehun into his mouth once more.

Sehun closed his eyes and let himself be lost in the sensation. His hips jerked, which caused him to thrust into Jongin’s mouth involuntarily. Jongin did not gag, but Sehun did not miss the slight watering of his eyes as Sehun experimentally thrusted his hips forward.

Jongin moaned around his length and Sehun’s jaw clenched. “Touch yourself,” he breathed. “Touch yourself for me.”

Jongin’s jaw relaxed as he looked up at Sehun with lust filled eyes. Sehun tangled his fingers into Jongin’s hair and this time, pushed his hips forward with purpose. Jongin inhaled sharply but let Sehun fuck his mouth as he fisted his own length.

“Did you really want to say goodbye? Or did you just want me to fuck you one last time?” Sehun gritted through his teeth. He pushed Jongin away and moaned at the string of saliva that connected Jongin’s lips to his cock before he pulled Jongin toward him.

“And if I did want you to fuck me?” Jongin asked breathlessly.

Sehun did not answer but dragged Jongin in for a filthy kiss to which he could taste himself on Jongin’s tongue. There was a distant echo of laughter that caused Sehun to put distance between them. He recognised the combined laughter of Chanyeol and Jongdae, and the feeling of panic began to override his system. They were both still hard, _aroused_ , but Jongin pulled Sehun to stand.

“You must hide.” Jongin said as he pushed Sehun in the direction of his dresser, which was beside his bed and along the adjacent wall. He opened the dresser door and made enough room amongst his belongings for Sehun to fit inside. “He will not know that you are here if you keep quiet.”

“What about you?” Sehun asked. “What are you going to do?”

“Do not worry about me.” Jongin said as he began to undress himself, “Just focus on not making any noise.” He then closed the door, and Sehun was met with darkness.

With bated breath, Sehun carefully opened the door to Jongin’s dresser. There was enough of a gap for him to see through without being seen and he had a clear view of Jongin’s bed from where he was.

Jongin continued to undress slowly. The fabric unfurled from his body, but he did not take his robe off completely. Instead, he lay back against the bed, barely dressed, body bare, and Sehun followed as his fingers drifted toward his still hard length.

It was not long before Sehun heard the door open and although he could not see the majority of the room, he knew that Chanyeol had arrived from the deep rumble of his voice.

“Jongin?” He sounded surprised, and Sehun wondered what the expression on his face was. “What are you doing?” His voice was low.

“Is it not obvious?” Jongin moaned then, but Sehun was not sure if it was just for show. “I missed you.” There was a pout on his lips which contrasted with the way his hand ghosted over his cock.

“You missed me?” It was almost as if Sehun could see the grin on Chanyeol’s face.

“Yes. I missed you very much. Can you not tell?”

Chanyeol chuckled, and then a burst of red entered Sehun’s line of sight. Chanyeol hovered over Jongin. He had his hands on either side of Jongin’s face and grinned down at him “I missed you too.” His grin then softened as he leaned down to press his lips against Jongin’s. “You are beautiful.”

Jongin scoffed playfully and rolled his eyes, but his back arched when Chanyeol replaced his hand with his own. He languidly stroked Jongin’s cock and his mouth trailed down Jongin’s neck. Jongin had turned his head then. He faced the dresser, where Sehun currently was, and he met Sehun’s eyes through the gap in the door.

A flicker of a smirk appeared on Jongin’s lips before he moaned loudly and combed his fingers through Chanyeol’s flaming red hair. “Chanyeol – _please_.”

Chanyeol hushed him with a kiss. It was showy, with a substantial amount of tongue and the heat continued to rise under Sehun’s skin. He had to make sure that he was quiet, but his breathing quickened as he let his hand wander; and bit into his bottom lip when he gripped himself.

Sehun rolled his hips into his fist. He watched as Chanyeol began to undress himself and as Jongin reached back into the pillows. Chanyeol’s robes slipped off of his shoulders and Jongin slid the vial of oil into Chanyeol’s hands. The Phoenix Prince had not bothered to fully undress, but Jongin now lay bare with his legs spread wide enough for Chanyeol to fit between them. Jongin moaned as Chanyeol stretched him and pleader as he panted against Chanyeol’s skin.

Sehun held his free hand to his mouth. He muffled his groans into his hand as he watched Chanyeol fuck Jongin _slowly_. Chanyeol’s muscles flexed in the light and sweat reflected off their skin in the same way light reflected off of Jongin’s mercury coloured hair.

Jongin kept his eyes locked with Sehun’s. Chanyeol had his face buried into Jongin’s neck and Sehun fucked into his hand. He followed the fast pace that Chanyeol had set and he knew that his fist was nothing in comparison to fucking Jongin. Chanyeol grunted, groans deep and his hair fell over his face in a red veil that shielded his face from Sehun.

 _”Chanyeol-”_ Jongin moaned.

But his eyes were not on Chanyeol.

They were on Sehun.

Sehun’s breath hitched and the thumbed at his slit when Jongin moaned for a second time.

“There-” Jongin begged, _“Again.”_

Chanyeol slowed down, much to Jongin’s dismay and laughed breathily as the latter whined for him to fasten the pace. Chanyeol had ended up giving in then. He had pulled almost completely before he thrusted back in quickly. Jongin let out a surprised gasp as they moved up the bed a little. Sehun could see that Chanyeol had reached down to stroke Jongin’s length and he had caught view of the leg that Jongin had wrapped around Chanyeol’s waist as they moved together.

Sehun could feel his orgasm building and worked his fist hard and fast over his cock. He muffled a groan into his palm when Jongin spilled himself over Chanyeol’s fist. Sehun let out a shuddery exhale and came into his hand as Jongin stared right through him. His eyes were hooded and he kept his gaze on Sehun even as Chanyeol reached his climax.

Sehun looked down at his come stained hand before he let his eyes wander back up. Jongin’s eyes were still on him, but he looked away when Chanyeol kissed him deep and thorough.

“I love you.” Chanyeol said softly as he brushed Jongin’s sweaty hair away from his face.

“I love you too.” Jongin smiled up at him.

 

Chanyeol had fallen asleep a while later, but Jongin was awake and after some time, he motioned for Sehun to come out of the dresser with a languid hand. Sehun hesitated, and flinched when Jongin spoke.

“It is alright. You can come out,” Jongin said quietly. “Chanyeol is probably the heaviest sleeper within all four kingdoms. He has slept through the loudest of thunderstorms as if they were not happening.”

Sehun was careful as he pushed the dresser door open and stepped out. He stretched out his legs and was unsure of what to do next. His plan on making his way toward the door was stopped when Jongin beckoned a hand for him to come closer.

Once Sehun was close enough Jongin reached up to pull him down for a kiss. Sehun froze and Jongin looked triumphant when he pulled away.

“Farewell, Oh Sehun.” Jongin said.

Sehun bowed before leaving the room.

 

It was a couple of hours later when Sehun broke out of his daze and was ready to leave. He had found Baekhyun in the royal garden and once Baekhyun caught sight of the bag on Sehun’s back, he had given Sehun a sad smile. “I am guessing that it is time?”

Sehun nodded. “It is.”

They had walked together slowly toward the palace entrance. Baekhyun was not as cheerful as he usually was and Sehun bumped into his shoulder playfully. “Do not be like that. I am going to start to think that you will miss me.”

“I am going to miss you.” Baekhyun said. He was not looking at Sehun and stared straight ahead.

“You make it sound like I have died.” Sehun frowned.

Baekhyun chuckled then. “Maybe I will visit the South sometime soon, now that I have a reason to.”

There was a slight smile on Sehun’s lips. “I would like that.”

Baekhyun had talked of the moment they met. He mentioned how he did not know that he would become attached to Sehun the way he did. He did not fail to surface the memory of their kiss, either, and Sehun hid his face in his hands as Baekhyun laughed.

The pin in Baekhyun’s hair was not the one he usually wore. He had noticed Sehun’s curious stare and had explained that Jongdae had bought him a new one whilst he was in the market with Chanyeol. The pin that was currently in his hair was of a rose gold and complemented him well. It was simple, yet beautiful; much like Baekhyun himself.

They had reached the entrance to the palace and as much as Sehun wanted to be home, there was a part of him that did not want to leave. He looked down at Baekhyun and it looked as if Baekhyun’s eyes threatened to well with tears.

“I have not left yet. There is no reason to cry.”

Baekhyun frowned, but it quickly dissolved into a smile. “I know. But that will not stop me from missing you being by my side, assassin.” He then paused before talking again. “I have something for you.”

“You did not have to get me anything.”

“I wanted to.” Baekhyun said. He then reached into his robe and pulled out a small velvet pouch and held it out for Sehun to take.

Sehun took the pouch from Baekhyun’s hands with a curiosity and loosened the strings so that he could feel for the contents inside.

Sehun’s brow furrowed as his fingers came into contact with what was inside. He pulled it out slowly and his eyes widened once he saw it in the light.

The pin that Baekhyun usually wore in his hair rested in Sehun’s palm. His eyes flickered back and forth between Baekhyun and the pin in his hands.

“This is yours.”

Baekhyun scoffed. “I know that it is mine.”

“But why?-”

“I wanted you to have it.” Baekhyun said as he looked away. “If you wanted to be romantic, you could say that it is so that I am always with you. Besides,” he looked back at Sehun, “I do not have a use for it anymore since it has been replaced.”

Sehun took a moment to comprehend Baekhyun’s words before he bowed deeply. “Thank you.” He said. “I will treasure it and keep it close.”

“Good. Now, are you going to depart or do I need to call one of the palace guards to get rid of you? Because I want to keep you, and you not leaving is making this harder for me.”

Sehun laughed and cupped Baekhyun’s face with his hands. He chuckled at Baekhyun’s widened eyes before he kissed Baekhyun’s forehead. “We will meet again someday. This goodbye is not forever.”

“I know.” Baekhyun said as he pushed Sehun away. “Now go. You have a King waiting for you.”

Sehun had a long journey ahead of him. He looked over his shoulder once more. Baekhyun stood at the palace’s entrance and it seemed that he would not leave until Sehun was out of sight. He did not know how long it would take for him to reach the South; but he wondered when the imagery of pastel and clustered flowers would blur and thin, to eventually be replaced with glowing water and crystals. He thought about reuniting with Yixing, and what would happen when he would reveal that he had failed.

 

It was around a week’s worth of travelling later when Sehun had reached the outskirts of the Southern kingdom. He kneeled to let the running water caress over his skin and it glowed in a vibrant turquoise around his fingertips.

Sehun was welcomed into the palace as if he was royalty himself and he sighed in contentment at the thought of being home. But he was not truly home until he was in the embrace of who he missed the most.

“Sehun, welcome home.” Sehun had barely made it past the main hall when he had heard a familiar voice.

He turned and Yixing was beautiful with his long, dark grey hair and gentle eyes.

“My King.”

“You could not do it, could you?” Yixing said as he walked toward Sehun.

“No,” Sehun paused. “I could not kill prince Jongin. I apologise, my king. I was unable to do what you have asked of me.”

Sehun’s heart fluttered when the former drew him in for a hug. He was enveloped in Yixing’s arms and felt the kiss that Yixing had pressed to the swell of his shoulder.

“There had always been a part of me that knew you would be unable to kill — even for me,” Yixing brushed over the swell of his cheek with the pad of his thumb, “But just knowing that you would even consider doing something like that for my own selfish reasons, I am very lucky.”

“You do not have to flatter me, your majesty.”

“I do not, but I chose to anyway.” A smirk then pulled at Yixing’s lips. “Although, I did say that I would find a suitable punishment for you if you were to fail, did I not? He then cocked his head to the side as he waited for Sehun’s answer.

Sehun swallowed. “You did.”

Yixing then circled his hand around Sehun’s wrist to drag him in the direction of the King’s chambers.

 

Sehun stood over the water, eyes watching over glowing ripples as he was lost in his thoughts. He thought about his time in the East; if the people he missed and of the flowers in Han’s garden. But he also thought of Jongin — the enigma — the one Sehun could not figure out and he had somehow managed to embed himself into Sehun’s mind. He was unable to forget the way Jongin had kissed him, held him, seduced him — and what he looked like beneath him. Sehun looked back over his shoulder and Yixing was still asleep. He looked peaceful, and there was a steady rise and fall to his chest.

Sehun looked back out onto the water. Sehun loved Yixing, but he had failed to rid Jongin from his thoughts. He wondered if Jongin thought of him too, and what would happen if they were to ever meet again. The light of the afternoon reflected off of the water’s surface like mercury upon the waves and he was once again reminded of silver hair and lustful, grey eyes.

Of Jongin.

**Author's Note:**

> (And yes, I am thinking about doing a sequel)
> 
> Come say hi to me on twitter @sezhangs


End file.
